The Fight for Fate
by ChibiEarth
Summary: The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. On a semi-hiatus.
1. Prologue

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: I've been dying to do a Mirai Trunks fanfiction for a long time, but I could never bring myself to come up with a plot. Plus, I've NEVER been good at romance scenes in my fanfiction, no matter how hard I try to write them. So, I couldn't help but try and write this fanfiction. I seem to be getting a lot of DBZ fanfiction ideas now and I'm thinking this will be my longest one. I won't really go and show a lot of romance JUST yet, because I'm hoping to make this a longer story. Please note I'm a huge Krillin and Android 18 fan, as they are my second favorite couple from ANY media and my first in any anime/manga pairings. So, without further delay…here they are. Please note these POVs in this chapter all come from the Mirai Timeline, as this is what the story is featured on. (Romance won't obviously start right away.)

**Prologue**

Trunks POV-

Mother told me that all of the Z Warriors had been killed, besides Gohan always telling me about them. After Gohan escaped from the androids and it took a lot of heart for him to do, a few days after the androids had killed the Z Fighters; Mother told me that she, Gohan, and Master Roshi went to find the bodies of the fallen warriors, to have funerals in their honor. Mother was torn by the loss of my father and everyone…but she told me they had to act fast because the androids could come at any time and attack.

Gohan told me when he had found Piccolo's body; he almost wanted to end his life there. His mentor was dead, though they continued to go through the ruined city trying to find what remained of the Z Warriors, even through the buildup of bodies from the already dead citizens. They located my father, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha (who Roshi almost broke down at seeing), small Chaozu, and the strange and somewhat defenseless human, Yajirobe. Of course, they continued searching for Krillin's body, but Gohan told me the Androids started to attack the city again and they had to flee. Months later after holding a funeral service for all of the warriors, Gohan stated he felt bad they could not find Krillin's body. They even went searching through the ruins several times, but the city was completely destroyed. Roshi had even suggested that the ruthless androids completely destroyed Krillin's body. It always seemed to bug my mother and Gohan they were never able to bury Krillin's body, but it they still kept a stone with his name written on next to all of the other's graves.

Bulma POV-

It was hard when I found Vegeta's body, but in the end it was a terrible loss for everyone. For years, I wondered what had happened to Krillin as well. Dirty man Roshi was the one hurting the most besides Gohan with three of his students being dead besides Tien and Chaozu. Though Yamcha and I were no longer together, I felt saddened at the funeral service…but something always ate on my mind every time when the Androids would attack a city and Gohan would go off to fight them…did the Androids murder people like they did Krillin…where there was no body to be found? I am still full of worry for Trunks, because he said he has found human bodies where he wished there wouldn't be anything left for how terribly burned they were. He claims every now to feel a ki level moving about that is pretty strong but we know it is not the androids, and then who was it?

Gohan POV (before his death)-

If father had lived, maybe everyone else would have survived the attack from the Androids. Seeing Piccolo and Vegeta, the two stronger fighters since my father passed away laying on the ground hurt me beyond words can say. When we found Yamcha, Tien, and the other warriors, I felt like the Saiyans had attacked Earth all over again. As soon as we noticed Chaozu's body, the Androids began to attack the city (or what remained it). We had to flee without Krillin…or we'd end up dead as well. About a week later, we buried the bodies and had a funeral service for everyone. We kept Krillin's grave open for months, hoping in some sick way his body would show up. Eventually, Mother and Master Roshi convinced us to simply bury his old fighting gi from when he was a child that Roshi had kept.

It was a sickening thought that Krillin's body had been completely vaporized when he died. Every now and again, I'd visit the ruins of that city…but the weather and rubble always hurt my spirits. Krillin didn't deserve not to be buried in a proper grave…yet that day when the Androids attacked, he was the last one's ki level to fade away and at times, I thought I'd feel a ki level near his, but as soon as I'd go and check it out, it would be completely gone. Aside from Piccolo and my father, Krillin was an uncle to me. An uncle doesn't deserve to be left unburied…that was until the day I died…did I learn that Krillin was still alive…

Goku POV (from Otherworld)-

Boy, did I find it hard to be just sitting around here in Otherworld as everyone was dying. It didn't take long for the others to arrive on King Kai's planet, which has become full, so when Gohan died; it wasn't too much of a problem to see him here. It sadden me though that Chi-Chi had lost both Gohan and I, but I've been angered since the Androids had killed everyone, as King Kai refused to let me talk to Gohan when he was alive to tell him that Krillin wasn't dead…but rather held prisoner and he had yet to wake up since that day. I noticed things neither were wrong when Krillin didn't make it to King Kai's planet nor was his name on the list, it only had meant one thing. Krillin either was sent to Hell, which was impossible or he never died…

As we talked about why King Kai never would tell us much that had happened down on Earth, I eventually discovered the ability to see down on Earth. Yamcha and Tien were the first to ask about Krillin, while Piccolo seemed more worried about asking about Gohan. We even watched over Trunks to grow up into a respectful fighter and how Gohan trained him. Vegeta would often listen in on our conversations, even when they drifted about Krillin. We knew he wasn't dead…but we couldn't sense his presence either. King Kai knew and he eventually told us that Krillin was a prisoner and never said much about it after that. Poor Chaozu sometimes would bring up how he regretted the fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament many years ago against Krillin…but it never wavered from all of our thoughts.

When Gohan was shocked to learn that Krillin was alive shortly before he was killed, he seemed to be filled with regret as well. During his time on Earth, he keeps saying on how he should have known. Of course, Gohan said that eventually Trunks would defeat the Androids and maybe then…Krillin would be rescued from the Androids. All we could do was watch from here, as I tried hard telling everyone what would be taking place on Earth, since King Kai refused to tell us…at times though, when I thought Krillin was awake and forced to do things…I wouldn't be able to see him when I looked down on Earth. Why wasn't I?

D-Day for the Z Warriors (Normal POV)-

"17 come on. Quit playing around with that runt already and finish him. We already killed his friends," 18 yawned in annoyance. Standing above the now beaten and bloody Krillin, stood Android 17. 18 stood not very far off, looking bored as if ready to go on and start killing some humans.

"Wait, sister, we finished off the other warriors so fast, why don't we enjoy this?" 17 replied back, as his foot stepped down on the semi-conscious, who let out a small moan. Beneath the Android's foot, a frightened and ruined former monk closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Why couldn't the Androids simply kill him without any pain like they did as they murdered the rest of his friends and how Gohan was out cold outside of the city? "Besides, this midget might know where that boy ran off too," 17 added in again, as he pushed down on Krillin's spine. The bald warrior let loose a scream, as pain from the Android's amazing strength felt like he was going to smash his spine in two.

"I w-won't tell you…" Krillin managed to choke between the gasping pains. 17 started to laugh, as 18 thought finally her brother would kill the former monk and they could be on their way.

"18, he is just begging for death," 17 taunted.

"Then give it to him already," 18 replied, "we already knew that we will be seeing that boy again, so why bother with this guy?"

"Sis, you are blind. We were programmed to have to create havoc on this planet…and enjoy it as well. Killing him would only make him feel better…" 17 answered. "He might be of some use to us later…" he finally stated, before bringing his foot towards the former monk's head and kicking him, as he completely lost conscious.

As the two Androids finished destroying the city and left, Krillin vaguely remembered what happened. As he woke up, he felt his head pounding in pain, along with other parts of his body. Then…it wasn't a dream. Everyone was actually dead…at least from what he remembered. The attack of the Androids and everything, he couldn't remember everything that had happened. As he forced his eyes open, his surroundings were completely different than what he remembered. It looked like he was in a cave…with dim light. He felt himself propped against a wall. Trying to force his body to move, his injures from the Androids hurt so badly, he didn't feel like he had the energy to move and probably couldn't even if he wanted to. Where was he and how long had he been unconscious? There was no sign of the Androids and as he glanced around the cave, it seemed to show more than what he wanted to see. It appeared that further back into the cave as a lab of some sorts. 'Great…where is this?' He thought to himself.

"Oh look, someone is finally awake…" a cold male voice sneered from the entrance to the cave, now blocking what light shined through the cave. Krillin slowly turned to see the two Androids standing several feet away, obviously they had been back from destroying something. The former monk knew fear and hate was on his face, though he didn't reply to the android. What could he reply with?

"I cannot believe we came back to this lab to deal with this human," 18 stated, as she walked past Krillin and into the actual lab. The Earthling watched her as she walked by, only to feel himself being grabbed by the front of his collar and forced to stand up, seeing 17 holding him.

"Walk," 17 ordered. Krillin raised an eyebrow at him, as his body felt like it was completely useless. The android let him go and the former monk had to stop himself from almost falling to the ground again. His body felt weak everywhere. Slowly though, he placed one foot in front of the other, until he had taken a few steps. "Well, it appears we didn't injure you enough…" 17 stated coldly. The Z warrior felt chills run up his spine as he turned and looked at 17.

"W-What?" He managed to choke out. 17 laughed at the scene and shoved the former monk forward, as he didn't regain a lot of strength in his legs and fell to the ground. 'What do you mean you didn't injure me enough? I can barely even stand up!' He thought to himself.

"Look, human, we don't have the time to babysit someone such as you right now," 17 answered. Krillin seemed lost once again, while anger boiled down inside of him…this android killed everyone. "Sis, the room ready yet?"

"Yeah," her voice sounded from the lab. 17 then grabbed Krillin, who was taken completely by surprise and felt himself thrown into a room. He didn't even get a chance to react when the door shut behind him and within a matter of seconds, a blue light turned on the room as well as gas filled it. He felt himself loosing conscious again and within a matter of seconds, he slumped to the floor. Outside of the room, the Androids stared up at door to the room.

"Are you sure that room keeps people from aging?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. In near time, we will let him out…only to help us find that boy. For now, let's go and have some fun," 17 replied, as they took off from the lab, leaving the Z warrior there, trapped.

_A/N: Well, that is the prologue alone! XD Reviews, anyone? Trust me, in later chapters, this story should get interesting. If you review, I'd love to hear your feedback so maybe I can improve this story later on down the road. Well, chapter one is should be up as well!_


	2. Chapter One

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: This story does get interesting in later chapters, I promise you.

**Chapter One**

It seemed to have been many years since the death of the Z Fighters, as Gohan continued to train Trunks, while fighting the Androids when he got the chance. The Androids seemed to have forgotten about the sleeping man now that still resided in Gero's lab, though as Gohan managed to start winning some of the fights after they quit toying with him, it seemed the Androids were at a total loss.

As the android sat hovering above a city, it seemed 17 had gotten bored killing humans and just fighting the annoying Saiyan brats. It had been twelve years since they had been awaken and eventually, he'd get bored. 18 went going through a clothes shop, as the she walked from the store without paying the manager. Of course, 18 came to the store often that the manager gave her anything that she asked, without her going to find it herself. It seemed that the manager wanted to live so badly he even went as far as making new clothes for the android and always offered her to take anything she wanted. Of course, 18 would have done it anyway, but it felt nice to keep the manager in such fear. 17 hated these days, because he often thought about just blowing the store away so he could go find something interesting to do with his sister.

17's mind went to thinking that today, was exactly 12 years ago they had defeat the Earth's Special Forces. Of course, he wanted something to do to gladly entertain himself in celebration. His mind then wondered to the little monk they didn't kill 12 years ago…still asleep in Gero's lab. It had been the first time in 12 years he had even thought about him. He grinned excitedly, thanking himself for keeping him alive after all. It would provide a lot of fun to himself and his sister. He glanced down and noticed 18 finally walking from the store, not holding any clothes. It seemed she didn't find something she liked this time. She flew up to her brother and noticed he was grinning.

"Oh 17, I haven't seen you smile like that some years. Did you find us something interesting to do?" She asked.

"Oh yes…follow me…" 17 replied, as they flew in the direction of Gero's lab.

"Wake up….wake up sleepy head," a familiar voice sounded from above Krillin. Krillin jerked awake for a second, as he noticed Android 18 standing above him. Fear seemed to recall replace the tired look that was on his face as he stood up and started backing away from 18. Last thing he remembered was them throwing him into that room and using gas to make him go to sleep. The former monk kept backing away until he felt himself back into Android 17. He looked up slowly as 17 started laughing.

"He seems scared to see us. Then again, it has been 12 years since then…" 17 stated.

"Twelve years?!" Krillin blurted out, confused. 18 laughed at the look his face was giving off, as it seemed priceless. It couldn't have been 12 years when it didn't feel like he had been asleep very long nor did his body age any.

"That's right. Now, we are in need of some entertainment…which I think you can provide," 17 answered. Krillin didn't like the sound of this…

"I'm only worried about him trying to sneak off," 18 told towards her brother. 17 seemed to laugh at that and walked up to Krillin, grabbing him by the front of his gi uniform, lifting the bald warrior off his feat.

"Simple, if you try and escape, you'll join your friends," 17 told him and Krillin stared at him with hate in his eyes. 17 noticed this and stated, "Oh, you must still be upset about that…well we got something to show you either way…" He let go of Krillin and 18 shoved the bald warrior forward as they walked out of the cave.

The sight of the planet below Krillin was terrible, as he flew through the air, 17 leading the way and 18 following behind the former monk, watching him intently. The once beautiful planet that he fought to protect was almost destroyed and every time they flew over where a town or city should have been, there was rubble everywhere. He closed his eyes as he had to stop himself from feeling sick, as he searched the planet for any remaining ki levels. Over half of the world's population was gone and in 12 years…these two had managed to destroy what he thought was a beautiful planet. His face expression stopped when he felt some larger ki levels still on the planet…where two of them seemed very familiar. One belonged to Master Roshi and Gohan, while another one was new to him. It was very strong, almost as strong as Gohan's…but who was it? He felt a small smile coming onto his face though, even through all the terrible problems the Androids caused, his mentor and best friend's son was still alive. In some ways, Krillin wondered why he was being held hostage by the two androids and wasn't dead himself.

After flying several minutes, 17 suddenly stopped; as Krillin nervously slowed down and as did 18. Something seemed familiar to the location below them and he couldn't believe he didn't recognize it before…it was the city located nine kilometers away from East City…where everyone died and where Krillin should have died. Though, the there was nothing that remained, not even buildings. Krillin gripped his fists in anger at the sight below him…as the two androids laughed.

"Oh don't worry, soon there won't be any cities left," 17 stated. Angered, the former monk's eyes filled up with hate, as 17 continued on, "But we want to make things interesting now. Killing humans has gotten boring and that is why we have you."

"For what?" Krillin asked coldly.

"Oh baldy, it would be a good sight to see the look on your face when we do this…" 17 replied, as energy powered up in his hand and he flung the blue wave towards the small island below. Shock filled the Earthling's face as the island blew up below him as did his anger double. Angered, Krillin's ki flared up around him and he was fixing to charge at 17, 18 grabbed the bald warrior by his arms, keeping the warrior from going at her brother. She grinned evilly and 17 started to laugh again, as he edged closer to Krillin, now tightly in his sister's grip. 17 stopped in front of Krillin and punched the former monk in the stomach, as his eyes went wide and almost doubled over in pain, if 18 hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen. "I wouldn't try that again…" 17 warned.

Krillin felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth and he nodded, despite the stabbing pain in his gut, 18 let him go and something seemed to click within the former monk's senses. A ki was head towards them…a very powerful one and it instantly registered in his mind…it belonged to Gohan! A smile formed on his face, only though the two androids seemed to know that he was approaching. Grabbing Krillin's arm, they immediately flew towards the ground and quickly took cover behind large boulders on a nearby island. Krillin was still using his free hand to hold his stomach when 17 looked at 18.

"What do you think 17, should we fight him?" 18 asked.

"No, not right now; maybe blowing up that island was a mistake. That half-breed must have felt the island blowing up…" 17 answered, as Gohan seemed to be approaching faster. Krillin smiled as he realized something. If Krillin kept his ki level as it was right now, Gohan would find them in a matter of time! 18 then realized something from her programming as she looked at the bald warrior's arm her brother had been holding onto.

"Hey, hide your ki level!" She demanded. Krillin growled, at first not wanting to do it. Any second, Gohan would be near them, though the grip on his arm tightened as 17 glared down at him.

"I get it. You want your friend there to find you…" he stated. "Lower it now!" 17 ordered, as he twisted the Earthling's arm behind his back painfully. Krillin had to keep himself from crying out in pain, as 17 then grabbed Krillin's other arm and did the same thing with it. Easily holding Krillin's arms with one hand, his other hand began to glow with energy, in a threatening manner. Feeling defeated, Krillin closed his eyes and lowered his ki level down to zero, as Gohan finally was right above the two androids and Krillin, as they were hidden below among the rocks, as 17's hand stopped glowing.

Android 17 whispered to Krillin in a threatening tone, "One sound and 18 shoots him down." As the former monk nodded and all of their eyes went up to the man now in the sky, who seemed to be scanning the area, which Krillin had to bite back the joy that he saw before him. Gohan was no longer the young boy in Krillin's memories as he had grown into a young man. It then hit the Z warrior...

Everyone thought he was dead, which meant Gohan didn't come because he sensed Krillin's ki. It was because of the island that 17 blew up. The sadness seemed to find its way back into his mind, as the images of his friends being killed flashed before his eyes. After several minutes, Gohan left the area and 17 let loose his grip on Krillin, who slumped to his knees…

The purpose of him still being alive…was for the Androids' pleasure…

_A/N: Chapter two coming soon! Though, I'd like some reviews to hear what you think. I think this chapter was a bit shorter...but whatever. I broke this part of the story into two chapters._


	3. Chapter Two

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter once again and the story should be getting interesting soon. Of course, I wanted some chapters that developed up to what I have written later on. Special thanks to **Carl** who reviewed on the prologue. That really meant a lot to that you reviewed and I shall keep this story going, because I've barely even started it.

**Chapter Two**

The next few hours, the sun began to set and the former monk felt himself growing tired. Several minutes ago, he felt his stomach began to kick at the thought of food. They had went all day without stopping and they continued to fly, which 18 was the first to notice that Krillin's ki drop below what her sensors could pick up. She herself was finding herself bored, yet to figure out what 17 was going to introduce as entertainment, plus she felt like she was babysitting the bald warrior who flew slower than earlier between herself and her brother. Every now and again, 18 would notice Krillin glancing behind him, but as soon as he caught her attention, he'd move his gaze somewhere else, which made the android raise an eyebrow. After several more minutes, the Z warrior once again began to slow down, as 18 had to slow her normal fast pace to keep her on level which 17 eventually slowed down. Krillin placed an arm in front of his eyes, as he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open in the wind after flying so long.

"17! When are we going to land?" 18 finally asked, as a sigh escaped Krillin's mouth. 17 eventually stopped in midair as the other two stopped as well.

"Oh 18 don't rush. We have plenty of days where we can continue," he replied. The former monk rolled his eyes and looked off at the setting sun, as it was the first time in 12 years (even though in his mind it had only seemed like yesterday) he had seen one. "We'll stop here for tonight and head for that _city _tomorrow," he added in, pointing in some odd direction. Taking his gaze off the sunset, Krillin looked to where the android had pointed. Sure enough, he felt ki levels there…but there wasn't as many at it appeared there used to be. He guessed that people had taken to hiding in the wilderness or mountains to avoid the Androids from killing them off as fast. Even as far away as they were from the city, Krillin did manage to sense the presence of some people located only a few miles away though outside of the city. 'I wonder…' he thought, but simply brushed it off. His stomach ached for food and he was tired yet, as they ascended to the ground, his mind kept telling him not to go to sleep…not around these androids and them all being so close to a city.

The area itself was almost barren, with a few rocks and mostly desert, though 18 staring off at the setting sun made Krillin turn his attention to the female android…so beautiful, yet so murderous. For a split second, she looked like a simple human…

WHACK!

Krillin rubbed his now sore head, turning to see 17 who had wacked his head. He gave a confused look at 17, who seemed to be eyeing him.

"Ouch…" the former monk grumbled to himself.

"Watch where you are staring, baldy," 17 simply replied, leaving him confused.

---

Night settled down and the area seemed to get filled with cold, dropping rapidly compared to the earlier warm weather. Maybe now it was his chance…as he had been laying down pretending to sleep for almost several hours and every other hour, he waited until he thought the Androids had finally fallen asleep to make his move. The former monk could feel the eyes on him, even has be faked to being asleep. Only an hour ago did it finally seem that the Androids themselves had finally settled down that he finally moved, slowly looking up, first looking off at 17, as he appeared to somehow 'fallen asleep' while in a sitting position, as did 18. Slowly, he began to sit up…making sure to be careful not to bother the sleeping Androids. After several minutes, he had managed to walk a good distance from them and noticed they appeared to be sleeping still.

A gust of wind blew across Krillin and he had to shake. He was cold, hungry, and tired, but he needed to get away from the Androids. He continued walking a bit; waiting until he was further away from the Androids before picking up his pace and slowly started to lift himself up in the air, before looking back off at the Androids one last time, hate filled his eyes at the murderous Androids. Then finally, he raised his ki level and took off to the sky, carefully watching the Androids, making sure they weren't following him and through the nighttime, he could no longer feel Gohan's or Roshi's power level, almost as if they were being suppressed. He cursed to himself and sighed. He would have to go by memory and flew towards to what he remembered to be of the Kame House…

---

"17, was it wise to let him go?" 18 growled in annoyance, as they seemingly remained where Krillin had left.

"Oh sister, he might actually lead us to the old man, who keeps slipping off our radar…" 17 grinned, as 18 nodded. They took to the sky, only following slowly behind not to let Krillin be able to see them, as they did not have any ki levels, it would be hard for him too able to notice them following him.

---

As Krillin landed on the Kame Island, the sun barely had begun to start to rise. He walked slowly towards the house, but noticed that it didn't seem as lively as it was since he had last been here. In fact, weather seemed to have finally taken its toll on the house. The house had broken windows and there didn't seem to be any sign of the turtle, Oolong, or Roshi. A sick feeling made its way into the former monk's mind, wondering if they had left the house and hidden somewhere else. Glancing around the skies again to make sure that the Androids weren't about, he knew if they had noticed him missing, this might have been one of the first places they would check. Allowing himself a few minutes, he walked to the door and noticed it was locked. Annoyed, he punched through the door and unlocked it from the inside.

The house seemed to have been left empty for some odd years and it appeared the warrior's master had left the house in hurry, grabbing what he needed. Walking through the living room, his eyes were caught on a smashed photo frame and with interest, Krillin picked it up. It was a photo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and it had everyone in it. He was honestly confused why Roshi had left it…but it didn't seem to matter at times when everyone was thought to be dead and the Androids might kill you any second. The frame to the photo was completely ruined, so he removed it from its frame and placed the photo inside of his fighting gi.

Walking into the kitchen, he searched through the refrigerator, seeing old food but yet…surprisingly there was also Capsule Corp capsules. Oddly enough, he was surprised at the odd location of them. His stomach continued rubble and he noticed in the back of the fridge, there were some food capsules and he grinned, though tiredly. He opened one and it was some instant noodles…which Krillin raised an eyebrow. Obviously Roshi must have kept some back up food in places while Krillin or Oolong didn't cook. The capsule had preserved the food and sighing, knowing that it was better than nothing, he warmed up the ramen, surprised that the house still had some power. After eating, the former monk sat, thinking and looking about the house. He was surprised when he went looking through his things; most of it was either in boxes or was gone. He couldn't even locate his child fighting gi anywhere.

Packing an extra capsule of clothes of his that still were about in the house, he started to walk down the stairs of the house, until he heard voices of coming from the living room. He growled, trying to refuse from making any noise, as he listened in…

"Damn, I figured he'd be here…" 17 stated, as he searched through the house, a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'll check upstairs," 18 replied, as Krillin gulped. He looked towards the window in the room and walked slowly across the floor, trying to avoid 17 hearing his footsteps but fast enough before 18 could make it up the stairs. Placing the capsules inside his gi next to the photo, he opened the window and dashed out of it. Figuring he'd be spotted if he tried flying, he jumped from the window and ducked beside the side of the house. 18 walked into the room and noticed the window was open, as she looked out of it…Krillin had managed move fast enough to sneak to the side of the house. Going out of the window, 18 landed on the ground and looked about in the front side of the house. The former monk kept slowly backing up, as 18 continued to 'search' the front, only as Krillin looked to the ground, he noticed his shadow seemed to be more larger than what it appeared. A cold feeling formed down his spine, as he slowly looked over his shoulder, only to see Android 17, grinning evilly. The Z Warrior started to try and run the opposite way, only as 17 punched him in the stomach, making Krillin fall down on his knees, trying to ignore the taste of blood now in his mouth.

"I don't recall us giving you permission to leave," 17 stated, as Krillin cursed to himself. 'Damn it…they followed me here…they knew…' he thought to himself. 17 had his hands on his hips, laughing at the scene. Noticing he was leaving himself wide open for an attack, the former monk launched a fist towards the android's stomach, as it caught him off guard. 17's eyes widened in pain for a split second, surprised by the maneuver, but it wasn't enough to affect him a lot. Angered, the android grabbed Krillin's arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him in the wall of the house. "You shouldn't have done that!" 17 yelled, as he raised his hand and hit the back of the former monk's head, as Krillin stopped struggling and went forward limply in on the android's arm, loosing conscious. Rather roughly, 17 picked the Earthling and flung him over his shoulder, as 18 approached.

"I didn't find any trace of the old man in the house…" 18 commented.

"Yeah, well…let's get to that city now. We'll let midget here sleep along the way…" 17 growled, obviously angry at the punch Krillin managed to land, as 18 laughed.

"Don't lower your guard next time," 18 stated, as they took off to the sky.

_A/N: Chapter two seemed a bit out-of-character, though I think this was needed to show about Muten Roshi._


	4. Chapter Three

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: Hmm...I really don't have much to say on this chapter, except Krillin now looks like what he did during the Majin Buu saga.

**Chapter Three**

"_Krillin! Get Gohan out of here now!" Piccolo demanded, as Vegeta continued on fighting the murderous androids, only as Tien jumped in the way of a blast headed towards the former monk, who now carried the unconscious Gohan, as Tien had managed to deflect the blast. _

"_B-But Piccolo!" Krillin managed to reply._

"_Go!" Piccolo yelled, as the Earthling nodded and took to the sky, only to see a blast going through Tien. He had to close his eyes, as he took to the sky to avoid the anger that was building up within him. Gohan had been knocked out by Piccolo so he'd survive, as Yamcha and Chaozu were the first ones to fall and Vegeta himself was getting beaten easily by the Androids._

_Within minutes, Krillin placed Gohan beneath a sheltered area; even if he would die this day…the Androids would probably be long gone when Gohan awoke. 'Piccolo is right…Gohan needs to survive…' he thought to himself, before taking off from the sheltered area and went to join the others in battle…_

_---_

Six months passed, which had been the hardest of the Earthling's life, as every day, the glimmer of hope of Gohan rescuing Krillin seemed to fade away and the same recurring dream about the day everyone died kept in his mind. The former monk had become a labor slave in odd ways. He had often fought back against the Androids when they went to attack cities, trying to force Krillin to do the same. It often resulted in injuries Krillin wished he hadn't ever gotten, but time seemed to rush itself as they had given on him trying to kill people, rather they used him to help sense where people were. He didn't even realize they were using him because he'd often glance off where he felt the ki coming from when he'd be eating or right before he fell asleep, they would take off in that direction. When the Androids took to destroying the cities, at first Krillin had helped people flee from them and managed to do alright, often people asking why a human was along with the Androids.

He never told them an answer and when the Androids learned of this plan, they started to become fearful that the Saiyan brats would wind up picking wind of Krillin's ki. 17 enjoyed having the former monk around simply the look on his face when the two Androids started into a battle with Gohan and Trunks, who Krillin was surprised to see have grown into a young man, strong like his father, Krillin couldn't get involved. After him 'running away' six months ago, the Androids placed a bracelet on his arm that sent shock waves throughout his body if he tried removing it. The device had been developed by Dr. Gero; the bracelet had the ability to form a barrier of sorts around the person wearing it, trapping them inside of the barrier until the person with the remote let it go. Now when the Androids went to attack cities or towns, Krillin was trapped within the barrier. He often tried attacking it with his Kienzan move and even goes as far as throwing himself against it, though it would zap anything thrown in it back at the user.

Android 18 seemed to enjoy the thought of having the former monk around because how he'd fight back against them, often with him winding up with wounds and it even gave the Androids an advantage on how ki powers worked in the Saiyans. Though, when they'd approach, they'd hide Krillin and go off. The capsules he found at Roshi's place proved to be a useful measure, because he was able to store foods and other things among them. The oddest thing that happened to the former monk was he eventually had to get rid of the fighting gi, because when Krillin managed to sneak off into a city or town, someone would noticed it and seem to recall why him from previous things. So…18 had made a quick fix to that and Krillin now often wore a red shirt, tan pants, black shoes, and still sported the white arm bands on his arms. He had also given up on shaving his head, partially because of how 17 joked around about it, also because it reminded him too much of his past, as natural black hair spouted very quickly from his head. He was held prisoner of these Androids and no matter how he tried to help people or fight against them, it seemed it made matters worse. He never dared to pipe off or even mention the "Saiyans" names because it seemed they had been giving problems.

Today, though, was very hard for Krillin to sit around and listen to the Androids, because they kept planning on how they were going to kill Gohan, who had been giving them large amounts of grief. Everything they tried, it never seemed to work and Krillin knew why. While Goku never bad been one to have smarts in battle a lot, Gohan had learned new ways around the Androids. So, when they began to rant on how to kill Gohan or were doing whatever they enjoyed doing without forcing the former monk along, he had began to train himself. His power level had rose rapidly compared to what it had been six months ago, but if he could ever catch the Androids and be able to use the Kienzan on at least one of them, Gohan and Trunks might be able to defeat the other one. It was a long shot…but it gave him some hope at times. Of course, today, he just sat listening to the two twins bickering on why Android 17 blew up 18's favorite clothes shop.

"18, I don't want to put up with you griping about that place!" 17 yelled. Krillin was annoyed beyond belief, how 'human' these two were at times. He even wondered if they acted more human than Vegeta ever did.

"No, you killed the manager and made me look bad!" 18 yelled back. It was days like these that made the Earthling wish he was in the Otherworld, but he had come to the conclusion the Androids wouldn't kill him until they could wipe all the humans off the planet...or something like that.

"What is it with you and your clothes?" 17 asked. Krillin started to laugh on that question, knowing he'd later regret it, as 17 noticed the human seemed to actually agree with him for once, in an odd sort of way and seemed to figure out something that made him laugh since they dragged him around. He rarely spoke and when he did, he was often trying to still play hero or another odd thing. 18 were surprised as well, but she went on the defense side.

"Hey! You want to die?!" She yelled towards Krillin, who quickly quit laughing and pretended to stare off at the clouds. He had grown costume to their death threats by now, but he still didn't push it with 18.

"Oh come on, even the human agrees! You spent too much time in that clothing store," 17 continued, this time laughing at what 18 had said. 18 growled and walked by her brother, not before seeing Krillin smiling still at what 17 said, while trying to ignore their conversations. She raised her fist and whacked him on the head, which reacted by touching the sore spot. He rubbed his head as she walked by, knowing he'd have a headache the rest of the day. Unlike 17's random hits (and more punches, which sometimes left Krillin unable to walk), 18 had developed a liking for kicking and hitting his head most of all, which would always leave him with a headache that one time lasted a week.

"Well…I guess you'll keep me company now then, _Krillin,_" 17 stated, which made the former monk grip his fist in anger. 17 knew Krillin hated it when they used his name, which 18 rarely even addressed him.

"Oh great. Like what?" Krillin asked coldly.

"Oh my my…six months and you still are rude," the other replied.

"Whatever…" he replied.

"I guess then you can go with my sister. Today seems to be her shopping day…" 17 replied. Krillin groaned and slapped his head into his forehead. Not that again…

(Flashback)-

"Will you hurry up?!" Android 18 yelled, instead of making the store workers get her clothes, since Krillin was faster than the average human, he had been forced to bring any clothes to her and carry the ones she liked.

"How many clothes do you need?" He murmured to himself, which gained him a nice kick through the store window, as 17 was outside, laughing at the scene.

(End flashback)-

"No…" Krillin refused, which 17 seemed to still find that day humorous. That comment resulted in a broken leg, which it had healed by now, but the pain flared up once in a while. He guessed the bone never had healed properly was his guess, but it didn't matter. He'd rather be trapped inside the barrier than go on another shopping day with 18…which 17 had finally quit following sister on those days ever again as well.

"Hey, speaking of comings, it seems we have some company headed this way…" 18 noted, her sensors going off as they seemed to find Gohan's ki. Krillin hadn't even sensed it, but it seemed to be pushed down really low. 'Gohan, what are you doing out here?! You are going to get yourself killed!' He thought to himself.

As Krillin and 17 looked to wear 18 was, sure enough, Gohan was out with Trunks, seemingly searching the area for something. "What are you guys doing…?" Krillin asked out loud, only this time it was very loud which the two Saiyans' hearing seemed to have heard it and they started looking about close where Krillin and the Androids were.

"You idiot!" 17 hissed in a low voice grabbing Krillin by his collar and they jumped some distance to avoid them being seen. Now though, Gohan seemed to have known it was the Androids and was trying to get Trunks out of there. It seemed neither parties felt like fighting each other today. After several minutes, the two Saiyans left and 17 only then let go of Krillin's shirt collar.

---

"Bulma, can I tell you two what I've noticed the past few months?" Gohan sat at a table with Bulma and Trunks, as they appeared to be eating dinner.

"Sure, what is up?" Bulma asked.

"When we heard the Androids earlier, I could have sworn there was a third voice with them, as neither of them sounded like the two Androids. Also, in recent months, it seems like there have been faint ki signals coming up…they seem familiar but as soon as I get near or just feel them, they quickly fade…" Gohan stated.

"So, you think there is a third person with the Androids, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Hmm…that seems to make sense, but it cannot be another android. We cannot sense their presence, but for now…let's be extra careful…" Bulma replied, a small hint of worry in her voice.

---

_A/N: A bit longer of a chapter, but I hope you will enjoyed it none the less! Next chapter, things should really get interesting for everyone who has been waiting for this story to finally get interesting._


	5. Chapter Four

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

**Chapter Four**

The sun was once again setting, but it wasn't as lovable as it once appeared to have been. Gohan looked out from a ruined building in West City, obviously not fearful if he was spotted by the Androids. Actually, for once in his life in 12 years, he seemed to actually felt like someone else was watching the sunset that he loved. It seemed crazy, but he had the feeling that he wasn't the only one watching it.

Only 20 miles away, Gohan's feelings weren't the only ones that seemed to be feeling hazy that evening. A former monk lay down on the green grass, staring at the stars that were appearing as the sun was setting, finding himself once again lost with crazy thoughts running through his head, as he held a cold wet cloth to his head, a terrible headache that he knew he would have. Krillin knew the Androids were off doing something, but were near. It was evenings like these that the Z warrior was over whelmed by thoughts and nothing really seemed to snap them out from them, unless the Androids did. His thoughts wondered to Gohan yet again and other things.

'There has to be a weakness to the Androids…I've been with them for six months and I haven't learned anything useful. Damn, Gohan…today they feared you would have noticed us. There has to be something useful for me to let you know…' Krillin thought to himself. He sighed and removed the wet cloth from his head. It didn't seem to be helping his head any and yawning, he always had a fear before he fell asleep on evenings like this when it would be his last. After a while…the warrior managed to doze off to sleep, not caring to bother about the Androids or not. A good distance away, the two Androids were also watching the sun set, but this time they figuring something out they should have noticed before…

Flashback-

_"What are you guys doing here?!" Krillin blurted out, as the Saiyans turned about, trying to locate the sound of the voice._

End of Flashback-

"17…both you and I know how dangerous it has been getting keeping the midget around us?" 18 plainly stated, as they sat discussing, a sneer voice laughed in response, as 18 glanced down at the now sleeping Krillin.

"Oh 18, this is working in our favor. I'm beginning to think that we had the plan in front us this entire time and didn't even realize it. If that half-breed were to notice his father's friend is still alive, he'd play right into our hands…" 17 replied.

"Oh and you suspect that _Krillin _would be willingly play along, without getting suspicious?" 18 asked. 17 growled and knew his sister had a point. It would take months before the former monk would be able to play into what he was planning without him noticing something. Krillin had been watching them carefully for the past six months, looking for any flaw and had learned to understand some of their basic personality traits. 'Damn you Gero. Keeping us with these personality traits of a human,' 17 thought, recalling the creator that had ruined his and his twin sister's life in the first place.

"I think tomorrow, we put our theory into law…" 17 replied.

---

SPALSH!

Krillin jerked awake, only to find himself drenched in water and it seemed the guilty party this time was actually Android 18.

"Wake up, shorty," she simply stated, as Krillin rolled his eyes and now looked down at himself, his hair now wet. He swore under his breath at the android and felt his stomach growl in hunger. He felt his pocket for the capsules that carried his food and other items, only to feel it empty. Looking around, he noticed that they were not lying on the ground anywhere near him. He started to panic, because one of the capsules contained the photo of everyone.

"Where did they go?" He asked himself, breathing slowly and trying to get his tired brain into working gear.

"Looking for these?" 17's voice sounded. Krillin turned and looked at the android, to find in his hand was the small container that held all of the capsules, grinning coldly. 'When did he get them?' Krillin thought.

"Hey, give those back!" The warrior demanded.

"No," 17 snapped back. The former monk felt anger coming up and his ki level soared. 17 started laughing at the scene. "Are you mad already? I was surprised to find these in your pocket…but this photo is just so nice to see…" he added in, holding the group photo that Krillin had received from Kame House six months prior. "It even has Goku in it…how sweet," 17 continued. Something seemed to snap in the warrior's mind and he raised his hand above his head, allowing ki to build up. Unlike previous times, the ki easily formed into a familiar disk shape and 17's smile disappeared off his face and 18 raised an eyebrow in surprise. Without warning, he launched the Kienzan towards 17, this time though it flew faster than what anyone expected and 17 had to jump pretty high to avoid it.

Krillin cursed as 17 avoided it, but it seemed to still have the Androids surprised, though he couldn't admire the look on their faces as he felt an electric surge go through his body and fell down on his knees, trying not to collapse under the shocks that were going through his body. Managing to look at 17, he held the remote that controlled the bracelet on Krillin's arm and was pushing the button.

"Well…that was a surprise. Now I have your full attention," 17 stated, now landing from jumping above the Kienzan, he glared down at Krillin, as he continued pushing the button. "Today you are coming with us into West City and will help us…or this photo will find itself like this," 17 formed a small blast and lunched it towards a nearby bush, which quickly caught on fire.

---

The flight was rather short to the city, which it had been Krillin's first time to set his eyes on it since he had woken up, it wasn't in any better shape that the other cities. He suddenly realized that this was where Capsule Corp once was at and he even sensed Gohan's ki, which wasn't being suppressed like normal. 'What are they planning?' Krillin thought to himself.

As they landed, the Androids wasted no time in starting to destroy buildings, obviously trying to lure Gohan and/or Trunks out. Krillin gripped his fists in anger as it seemed to have been working, he felt Gohan coming from a location outside of the city, but it appeared that Trunks wasn't with him. 'At least Trunks is safe for now,' the warrior thought.

"18! I think that will do," 17 commented, taking note of the look on Krillin's face.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Krillin demanded, this time yelling in pure anger. 17 only answered by pressing a button on the remote, which the barrier formed around Krillin, trapping him inside of it. Angered, Krillin powered up and through a ki blast at the barrier, only as it deflected back, which he easily dodged.

Gohan, meanwhile, picked up the raise in a power level and knew this was his chance to finally see who was with the Androids, as he flew full speed. Knocking Trunks out may have been the best idea, especially if this extra person was a foe, though the ki didn't have any evil within it. As a matter of fact…it seemed very similar to…Krillin's! 'That is impossible! He died 12 years ago with everyone else!' The half-Saiyan thought, as he finally was approaching the area of destruction…only to see some odd fear confirmed, as he landed in front of the Androids and the extra person...with hair and was short. It couldn't be! 17 and 18 began to laugh at the look that seemed to be exchanged from Krillin's and Gohan's faces.

"Oh, you seem surprised there, Gohan," 17 was the first to speak. Krillin couldn't even form the words in his mouth and realized he was brought along to help lure Gohan out faster or something far worse was planned.

"To see you two, no I am not. Him…yes," Gohan finally replied, as he continued to stare at Krillin. Some things had changed about the former monk but the ki was his. Though, why did Krillin to almost be the same age as he was when he supposedly 'died' 12 years ago?

"G-Gohan…" Krillin managed to say before 17's cruel laughter started to interrupt the conversation.

"I must say, the look on your face is wonderful. What, how many years has it been since you last saw each other?" 17 asked again. Gohan turned his gaze off of Krillin and onto the two smiling Androids.

"So, those faint ki surges, the voice from yesterday, and even the rumors among people a human was with the Androids was true. Still, that doesn't explain why you suddenly appeared after this many years…don't tell me you are working with these two?" Gohan asked towards Krillin, whose face now seemed depressed.

"Oh he hasn't. He has been quiet useful to keep around. He, of course, would never turn on his friends," 18 laughed.

"Gohan! This is a trap, just get out of here!" Krillin finally managed to say, as the two Androids started to laugh and Gohan got into a defensive position.

"I'm not going without you," The warrior snapped back at the human. Krillin suddenly realized that this wasn't the same boy who would listen to better judgment. He was here to kill the Androids and today, it seemed fit in the man's eyes that he'd get the revenge he was looking for.

"Don't be crazy, they set this up!" Krillin replied back, anger in his own voice. Gohan seemingly ignored his father's friend and looked back on the Androids.

"Oh, you aren't going to listen to your father's friend, eh?" 17 asked, smiling as he and 18 got into a battle position. Gohan didn't reply as he took off to the sky as did the Androids and with quick speed, the battle already began.

The battle seemed to drag on for minutes, but Gohan was seemingly getting over taken by the Androids. They used Krillin as a distraction to throw Gohan's concentration off. In many attempts to try and help his friend, the former monk kept lunging himself towards the barrier, only to keep getting blasted back. Even as a Super Saiyan, Gohan was losing the fight fast.

Staring down as the bracelet on his arm, Krillin decided to try something. He wasn't going to let Gohan die, as he already had seen his friends get murdered by these…things. He formed a miniature Kienzan in one hand, as he didn't let the attack go, but rather moved the spinning circle of ki near the bracelet. The electric shock began, but Krillin refused to stop yet. After several long seconds that seemed to turn into long minutes from the pain, the bracelet was finally cut off his arm and the barrier disappeared. Smiling at his work, he looked off the fight above and saw an opening to save Gohan, as 18 was open for attack as 17 was punching at Gohan, as she seemed to be coming from behind Gohan.

In split seconds, before 18 could land a kick to Gohan, Krillin moved at a fast speed and kicked 18 through a building, who was taken by surprise. 17 stopped attacking Gohan, as they both noticed 18 was sent flying. 17's face seemed full of shock and Gohan let a smile for on his face.

"What, how did you get out of that barrier?!" 17 growled at Krillin, who was actually smiling for himself once in six long months.

"You weren't pushing the remote…so that meant the electric shock was reduced by half went I managed to finally cut the bracelet off," Krillin replied, though by now 18 was coming back, her face slightly swollen from the kick that the former monk had laid down on her face. She seemed extremely angry as Krillin backed slowly as he stared at her and Gohan stared at 17, eventually both of their backs were against each other.

Gohan panted slightly before talking, "You know Krillin, I'm glad you are alive. We always wondered why we couldn't find your body." Krillin peeked at Gohan and smiled for a second.

"That doesn't matter now. Right now let me help you fight these two…" Krillin replied. Gohan started to laugh at the warrior's statement.

"Sorry, Krillin, but I'm not about to lose you again…" Gohan trailed off, where the former monk noticed something different in his voice.

"What? You never lo-…" Krillin never got to finish his sentence, before Gohan turned faster than the human's senses could see; he hit the Z warrior on the back of his neck, instantly rendering Krillin unconscious. Before he started falling to the ground, Gohan caught Krillin by his red shirt. The two Androids seemed confused at this and simply watched, as Gohan flew to the ground and placed the unconscious warrior on the ground, and then he flew back up to resume the fighting with the Androids.

"Ready to continue?" 17 asked.

"Yes…" Gohan stated, as he glanced one last time down at his friend before charging at 17, as thoughts rang in his head. _Krillin, forgive me. I did the same thing to Trunks…you'd only get in the way. Even if I fall today, at least you will still be alive…_ he thought.

_A/N: Well...if things aren't getting interesting yet...just wait! Reviews though, anyone?_


	6. Chapter Five

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

**Chapter Five**

Rain seemed to continuously pour down on the rubble of West City, as the rain soaked over the unconscious form of Krillin. A short breath caused water to gush into his mouth, as the force caused the warrior to start couching and wake up…but he didn't seem to feel like it. Life seemed better for him when he was sleeping or in other ways. For minutes, Krillin just turned over and lay on his back…thinking of Gohan knocking him unconscious, only as the rain continued to land around his body. Finally forcing himself to stand, he searched faintly for Gohan's ki…but he couldn't locate it nor did he see the Androids.

Forcing himself to stand up, the former monk lifted slowly in the air, completely lost in his mind. He flew through the damage and eventually thought he saw was something his eyes were unbelievable to see. Gohan was on the ground, but also were the two Androids. He land cautiously, going to check on Gohan and felt the man's body, as there wasn't any breathing.

"Gohan?" he asked quietly, unknowingly he accidently had woken up Android 18 first, and who groaned slightly, but it seemed that Krillin didn't notice. He felt a pulse on Gohan's body and got nothing. He knew then that Gohan was dead and grief began to overwhelm his mind. "G-Gohan…" he managed to choke, as the tears were able to form in his eyes, as the rain continued to pounce down. 18 watched the scene, not sure what to think. Humans were such strange and odd creatures…but she huffed. The half-breed had managed to put up a good fight, but the blasting her and 17 caused an explosion and knocked themselves unconscious as well. 17 also groaned as he woke up, which Krillin heard him groan. Behind the tears and grief, Krillin stood up and looked at 18, who was wide awake and didn't bother spare a glance towards him. As 18 looked Krillin in the eyes, there was no longer what gentleness that remained even after everything they had done…but this time there were filled with pain and hate. 17 also watched, but a smug smile as on his face.

"You monsters!" Krillin yelled out, as he quickly disappeared and before the two Androids sensors could register his speed, he reappeared behind 17 and with all the strength he had, kicked the surprised android towards 18, who saw her brother flying towards her and side stepped out of the way. She smirked at the thought of 17 going flying, but she let her guard down and Krillin punched 18 in the face, as she looked into his eyes as his fist connected with her face…tears and hate. After all the humans they had killed, this was the first time that she had seen anything like this in her life. She had to admit the little warrior had managed to lay a good hit on her, but she formed energy into her hand and blasted Krillin back, with minimum energy required. He bounced onto the ground and shook in pain for a second, but didn't make the effort to get up. His judgments seemed clouded with grief and loss…he just felt somewhere deep inside he was able to get the Androids. Feeling his mind being torn, he didn't care anymore about what seemingly happened. Maybe now the two Androids would consider killing him and ending his life. It seemed the first time ever that he actually wanted to die.

"What was that…just now?" 17 asked, as the two Androids seemed fazed by the former monk's sudden rush of anger.

"I do not know," 18 replied. In one day, the Z warrior had managed to strike back against them. Krillin closed his eyes…tears hiding behind those eyes.

---

The first month was a celebration for the two Androids, but Gohan's death had left Krillin completely ruined. The Androids never once said anything about defeating one of the Saiyans in front of him, because he kept watching them and waited for an opening to strike them. They knew after his sudden release of anger that it didn't seem safe to lower their guard around him. Even though he was weak compared to the Androids, they knew he wouldn't waste any chance in attacking them again. He was forced to come along with them, but the once peace-seeking warrior went about his own way and refused to show emotion. He hadn't cried since the day Gohan died and he knew that Trunks had finally achieved the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. What was the most drastic change was Krillin never talked and he refused to do what the Androids told. He felt responsible for Gohan being dead and it seemed the Androids got what they wished for: to bring pain down on the Earth.

Eventually six months passed and it seemed Krillin was slowly dealing with his grief. Trunks tried every now and again to attack the Androids, but they had begun to simply toy with the boy like they did Gohan. Krillin once returned the injured Trunks to Capsule Corp but he never seemed to learn of the human's existence, still believing he was dead. The Androids didn't find out about the trip and Krillin didn't plan on them ever finding out. The once empty shell began to form plans in his mind, somehow deep down getting the feeling Trunks was the way for salvation for the Earth. Tonight the Androids would be off attacking a city and Krillin wasn't planning on staying about…he planned on going to Capsule Corp because he knew Trunks was still injured from the previous attempt at defeating the Androids. If he could talk to Bulma for a few minutes, as he began to wonder if the genius woman had something from the Androids. If he could tell her the major things he knew about the Androids…maybe it would help her and Trunks. Though, he knew Trunks couldn't know about him being alive yet.

---

"Trunks, please just stay in bed!" Bulma stated, as she looked over her broken son. He had been trying to get out bed when once again he felt people dying. He groaned in pain and lost conscious from it, as Bulma sighed. She hated seeing her son this way…but if they could finish the time machine and hopefully go back and save the past…it would prove to be useful.

Six months since Gohan died had taken an emotional turn on the Briefs family and friends. Chi-Chi seemed to be a lifeless corpse when she was told the news and Roshi didn't seem any better. What troubled Bulma the most was the day Gohan left to fight the Androids was what he told Bulma so Trunks wouldn't know…was he had felt that ki level moving about. Few humans had that ability and everyone one she knew had it was dead. She walked outside, noticing nighttime had settled in.

Not very far away, Krillin flew at the fastest speed his body would allow. He managed to escape the watchful eyes of the Androids for maybe an hour…give or take how long it took them to finish killing people in the nearby city. It hurt him to feel the ki slipping off the face of the Earth, but none the less he knew he had to risk his life for this. Gohan wouldn't have died in vain if he didn't at least talk to Bulma. Landing in among the rubble, he hadn't been here since Gohan was murdered, but he walked towards where he felt Trunks' ki.

Bulma, meanwhile, knew it was way too dangerous for her to be outside of the underground barriers, but the stars tonight didn't deny her attention towards them. Then she heard footsteps approaching, thinking at first it was the Androids, but when she took shelter behind a wall, she noticed what appeared to be a human walking around in the city. Was he one of the people who liked stealing among the underground houses and was lurking about? Or was he the human that tagged along with the Androids? She had learned of the human from rumors and this man seemed to match the description she had heard about. Grabbing a pipe, the aged woman figured it would be her chance to find out whoever this person was.

Krillin got set in a defensive position as he heard someone moving around the area. He cursed to himself, as if in fear if the Androids were done with their targeted city already.

No…there only appears to be one person...I wonder who is out this l…" he began…

WHACK!

He grabbed his head when he felt someone hit his head with a pipe. It seemed to be a tradition to hit his head, no matter if you were an android or human. "What was that for?!" He snarled, looking behind him to see who had hit his aching head.

"Who are you?!" A female's voice demanded, as Bulma started to shake a bit. Maybe using the pipe was rather rude, but she'd teach this young man a lesson about trying to steal from others…if it was him.

"I'm someone with a now sore head…" Krillin mumbled, before finally getting a good glance at the woman who hit him. At first, Krillin thought he was seeing things…as he recognized an aged Bulma. Obviously the past 13 years had changed her a lot…but still in some ways she still managed to keep her good looks. "B-Bulma?!" He yelled in happiness. Bulma raised an eyebrow…who was this guy and how did he know her name? His voice sounded familiar…but who was he?

"Y-Yes, I'm Bulma. Who are you?" She asked again, this time tossing the pipe to the side, finally realizing this person was no threat.

"It is me…" he trailed off a second before continuing. Would Bulma believe it was Krillin, as he hadn't aged from when she last seen him and he now had a full head of hair on his head? "It's me, Krillin," he finished. A shock formed on Bulma's face, before an angered expression.

"Look here kid, I do not know where you get the idea of going and pulling off being one of my dead…" she stopped in her rant, before finally taking a close look at him. Behind the hair…there were those familiar eyes and the shortness that she should have seen before. She couldn't believe her eyes, though Krillin was right in front of her. He didn't seem to have aged any or maybe his hair made him appear to be younger? "Krillin! It is you!" She stated, as she ran to the short warrior and hugged him, despite him being rather nervous. Letting go of him…questions began to form in her mind. "Krillin, what on Earth…? Where have you been all this time? Why don't you look aged? How did you survive the Androids?" She started saying all the questions, which Krillin scratched his head nervously. He knew there wasn't time…but at the same time he wanted to just stay here and explain everything that had happened. "Let's go inside and talk! You will be surprised to see Trunks has grown into a great warrior like Vegeta…" she stated, as she started to lead him towards the underground entrance.

"Bulma, please..." he stated, as he grabbed her hands, with a serious face. She stopped and looked down at her friend, giving him her full attention. "I can't…as much as I'd like too...I can't," he began. "I don't have much time, but I think you need to know. Whatever the case is, please do not tell Trunks or anyone else I've alive. It could wind up killing you all if they found out I was here." Bulma nodded and stared at the warrior, noticing his fear in his voice.

"I survived the attack 13 years ago because the Androids took me to Gero's lab and kept locked me in a room that doesn't cause you to age. I was asleep for 12 years before they finally remembered they had kept me alive…" he began.

"Oh wow…that explains why we never found your body…" she added in, recalling all of the dangerous searches. Krillin had to smile at that comment, but decided to continue on.

"I'm the power levels Gohan and Trunks have been sensing and I'm the human that is with the Androids. Gohan found out I was alive the day he died…because the Androids tricked us. In short terms, I'm a captive of the Androids. I've tried to escape…but…" he cut himself, anger rising inside of him. Bulma felt tears forming in her eyes at the sight of Krillin and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You risked your life to come here and tell me this?" She asked, trying hard not to let the tears fall down on the ground.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I couldn't let you all know before this happened or maybe Gohan would have survived…" he replied, refusing to let the tears fall down his face.

"Krillin…" was all Bulma managed to say. Trying to refrain using any more time, he decided to continue on.

"Bulma…all I've learned about the Androids is they have human emotions and can be defeated if we were to use the right measures…though I'm clueless on anything else," he stated.

"I see. Krillin…I'm working on something that can help us, just promise me you'll stay alive…" Bulma replied. He nodded.

"I will, but I need to go…" he replied and Bulma nodded. He turned to take off to the sky, but Bulma grabbed his hand and he turned around a second. In her hand, Bulma held a pendent that had the character "Turtle" written on it.

"Take this with you…" she stated.

"Bulma, I can't…" he trailed off.

"Take it! It was Gohan's, but I think you need it. Promise me that you will stay alive?" She asked again, her eyes pleading with tears. Krillin, in the entire time he knew Bulma, had never seen her cry like this. Not even when Yamcha had been killed in the battle against the Saiyans did she look this way. He sighed and took it from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay. Thank you, Bulma. Watch after Trunks, alright?" He told her and she nodded, as he took off to the sky and in the direction where he had came from. Bulma watched her friend leave and she slumped to the ground, not able to stop the tears that she had been forcing to keep from falling. There was a sign hope…even after Gohan died that Krillin was alive…that maybe…just maybe they'd be able to defeat the Androids, though the thought of her hitting her friend on the head with a pipe force her to smile, while thinking. She was sure he'd be laughing about it as well, even if had given him a headache. That was ironic how they'd end up meeting again like that…

_Krillin, I cannot even imagine what you've had to endure. I'm glad you're alive and now I realize it was you who brought Trunks here in the last fight against the Androids. Hold onto that pendent, because it reminded Gohan and I of your father and how he trained under Roshi…just stay alive long enough for me to finish that machine…_ she thought, as she walked inside. She wanted to wake Trunks up and tell him…but maybe it was not best now. She'd follow what her friend had told her. Of course, now she'd be worrying about Krillin a lot more now.

---

As Krillin flew, he had one hand on his head, feeling a headache forming again. "Not another headache…damn Bulma. Who would have thought you could hit that hard?" He told to himself, laughing at the thought of that. In the other hand, he held the pendent that had the familiar "Turtle" character on it. Even though 17 eventually had given back the capsules and odd enough the photo, this gave him some hope. It reminded him of Goku, Yamcha, Roshi, and everyone else he had met so long ago. He placed it back in his pocket and focused on making it back to where the Androids were, since they obviously finished killing for the nighttime.

He growled in anger and sighed, even knowing meeting Bulma had been the best thing for him since Gohan died. He just prayed that the Androids wouldn't have noticed him and to his surprise, the "camp" that had been set up for the night, they were not back yet. He stopped in the air, glancing around and scanning for them, making sure they weren't hiding or something. To his enjoyment, they seemed to still be coming back from the city. Well, he felt kind of bad of feeling that way…knowing more humans had died. He sighed and landed, feeling exhausted from the flight and worry, he rubbed his head once again.

"Bulma…next time…I'll hit you with a pipe," he whispered to himself, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep as he laid down next to a fire he built, though the familiarity of Bulma doing that made him laugh for a bit before sleep finally caved in on his mind.

_A/N: Well, Bulma isn't very friendly when you scare her, even if she is Mirai Bulma! :P_


	7. Chapter Six

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

**Chapter Six**

As Krillin flew, he had one hand on his head, feeling a headache forming again. "Not another headache…damn Bulma. Who would have thought you could hit that hard?" He told to himself, laughing at the thought of that. In the other hand, he held the pendent that had the familiar "Turtle" character on it. Even though 17 eventually had given back the capsules and odd enough the photo, this gave him some hope. It reminded him of Goku, Yamcha, Roshi, and everyone else he had met so long ago. He placed it back in his pocket and focused on making it back to where the Androids were, since they obviously finished killing for the nighttime.

He growled in anger and sighed, even knowing meeting Bulma had been the best thing for him since Gohan died. He just prayed that the Androids wouldn't have noticed him and to his surprise, the "camp" that had been set up for the night, they were not back yet. He stopped in the air, glancing around and scanning for them, making sure they weren't hiding or something. To his enjoyment, they seemed to still be coming back from the city. Well, he felt kind of bad of feeling that way…knowing more humans had died. He sighed and landed, feeling exhausted from the flight and worry, he rubbed his head once again.

"Bulma…next time…I'll hit you with a pipe," he whispered to himself, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep as he laid down next to a fire he built, though the familiarity of Bulma doing that made him laugh for a bit before sleep finally caved in on his mind.

---

Over a few weeks, Krillin seemed to be in a happier mood, despite the world around him, as did Bulma who Trunks couldn't figure out why his mother was so crazy about finishing this crazy machine. The former monk had taken to keeping to himself and realizing that there was hope for the Earth still. The Androids had noticed the lighter change in Krillin's mood, because he didn't seem as intent on watching them. They were curious what brought the sudden change, though they kept trying to find the source of his sudden change in mood.

Elsewhere in West City, Trunks himself couldn't help but wonder if his mother had finally lost it. She was the happiest she had been even before Gohan died and it seemed to come from the night he felt that ki level near West City. She kept going on how soon things were going to change for the best and he noticed that Gohan's pendent was gone as well. He didn't dare to ask if his mother had met the human with the ki level again, because last time she yelled at him for odd reasons.

Eventually, on a sunny summer day, Krillin was off once again seemingly ignoring the Androids and off in his own world, once again staring off at the sky, which he had been doing a lot as of lately. Though, his good day was going to be ruined very quickly when 17 approached him, this time the android wanted answers. In the year Krillin had been with the Androids, never was he so odd or even so happy, as it seemed he had been since several weeks ago. Krillin rolled his eyes when he noticed 17 standing above him and he sat up from the grass he had been laying on.

"What do _you_ want?" Krillin asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 17's glare didn't ease off and the warrior felt a small chill run down his spine.

"Oh, I'm just curious about you," 17 replied, "You sure seem happy even after we killed that idiotic Saiyan brat."

"Why you…!" The former monk yelled, standing up and glaring at the android with pure hate.

"Oh, I noticed it as well…" 18's voice stated, as she appeared to finally been walking up on the scene. Krillin's eyes shifted between the two Androids nervously.

"Oh, your face says it all," 17 continued.

"Says what?" Krillin asked.

"You met the other Saiyan brat, didn't you? Several weeks ago?" 17 asked him.

"N-No, I did not!" Krillin lied. He cursed to himself for being so easy to read at times. If they thought he met up with someone, it would be terrible in the outcome.

"Really?" 17 said, as he disappeared and reappeared behind Krillin. The former monk panicked for a second, as 17 still moved faster that what the human's eyes could see at times, especially when Krillin had his ki level suppressed. The warrior turned around and started backing up slowly from 17, watching him carefully. It seemed 18 didn't want in on whatever 17 was planning to do, so he could focus his attention solely on one android. "One thing I hate…is being lied to by a fifthly, lowlife human!" The android yelled, running towards Krillin.

Getting in a defensive stance, Krillin waited until 17 was close enough while he was charging and jumped above 17, as he did a flip and landed behind 17. The android started to laugh and raised his speed, as he reappeared behind Krillin. Krillin followed 17's movements as best as he could, Krillin turned around and blasted 17 with medium size blast, as 17 easily saw it coming and deflected it to the side. Increasing his speed even faster, the android charged forward and kicked the former monk as he flew into a nearby tree.

Krillin groaned in pain, as he felt his entire body aching and he felt instantly a familiar pain in his leg start to flare up. It was the same leg 18 had broken several months back that the bone started to ache again. Forcing himself to try and stand up, he had to use the tree in the beginning because of pain. Trying not to stumble forward, he glared down at 17 who laughed at the scene and the warrior found it hard to stand up straight.

---

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld, sat a troubled group of warriors, as Goku talked with Gohan while Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, and even Vegeta seemed to be listening, but he appeared not to be taking any active role in the conversations. Chaozu and Tien seemed rather quiet themselves much like Vegeta, as they simply listened to the conversation that was taking place. Yajirobe didn't even seem to be about…

"Whoa, you mean Krillin actually landed a hit to Android 18?" Yamcha asked, somewhat excited to hear his friend had attacked the android. It had taken Gohan several weeks to reach King Kai's planet from Snake Way, so it seemed to be wonderful news.

"Wow, I thought I sensed his presence, but when I tried to look down on the fight, once again it seemed blocked," Goku replied, in a bored tone.

"That is what is so puzzling," Piccolo stated, drawing everyone's attention (even Vegeta's now) onto the Namekian.

"Piccolo, what do you mean?" Gohan asked, still a bit confused as to why his father stated that.

"Since we died and learned Krillin was still on Earth, every time we approach one of the Kais to find out what is going on, we have been kept in silence," Piccolo answered.

"Piccolo, you aren't saying the Kais are keeping something dark from us?" Goku raised an eyebrow, as he trailed off in thought.

"Well…that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Vegeta finally added. Everyone turned to stare at the Saiyan Prince, "It wasn't by an ironic fate that shorty survived and the rest of us died. I have no doubts that they know something is going to happen and it involves baldly being alive down on Earth."

"Hey…in Krillin's defense, he isn't bald anymore," Goku added in, completely clueless as to what Vegeta implied. Everyone fell over anime style as Goku just retained his classic clueless expression.

---

Night had settled down on Earth again, but it seemed to be the perfect ending to a horrible day. Limping around with a leg that seemed to never stop crying out in pain, Krillin probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He had a feeling if he tried to fall asleep, it would welcome pain and probably an unpleasant waking by Android 17. As a matter of fact, Krillin for once in his life wanted to welcome a hospital. His leg hurt even without movement and his entire back hurt. 17 never did figure out though who exactly Krillin met up with several weeks ago. Now though, it was in the air that Krillin had met someone, he was going to be watched more carefully. Of course, the Androids knew with the pain he was feeling, it would probably last for a week before he even tried to do anything major.

Leaning against a tree and feeling the eyes of 17 watching him, the warrior had to struggle to keep himself from doing anything else all day to keep 17 from attacking once again. He sighed and looked over at Android 18, who was simply staring at the sky herself. She was rather odd for an android, mostly because she was a former human. Though, she was a murderous beautiful android wouldn't even spare a chance to kill humans. In some ways, he began to feel pity for the Androids, even if they had murdered his friends and Gohan. He wished they could have responded by choosing not to kill…but as much as Krillin would have liked to have seen what 18 could have been if she chose not to kill people, it wouldn't undo everything she and her brother done. At times, he would notice 18 staring at him, but he never could tell exactly why. He became alerted a bit when he noticed 17 flew off, but relaxed seconds later when his body began to punish him for doing that. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, this time letting out a loud yawn that 18 heard and looked at Krillin, whose face suddenly became nervous and a hint of fear ran across it.18 looked at him, curious and Krillin tore his gaze off of her. He finally gave in and closed his eyes for some sleep, as he tossed a capsule open and use a blanket from inside it.

_Even after a year of being with us, I rarely see him ever trying to pick a fight with me. The only time he ever dared to attack me was when we killed the half-Saiyan brat. Even then, he wasn't the person who I've come to understand. What is it about this human that made the Saiyan, even the Namekian before we killed him to want him alive?_ She thought, as she studied the now sleeping small lump of a human who seemed to be in a painful sleep, obviously hurting from 17 outbursts earlier.

---

Bulma was once again outside at night, because she couldn't feel the need to work on the machine nor sleep. It had been two weeks since the Androids attacked any towns or cities and it had been even longer since she spoke with Krillin. Trunks hadn't even said he sensed the random ki about in a week. She drank her coffee down, trying to relax her body some.

_Krillin, when you are going to come back? I hope the Androids didn't find out about you visiting here…_ she thought, as she tore a look towards Trunks who was also star gazing, but it appeared the Androids were on his mind. She sighed and wanted so badly for him to know that he wasn't the last warrior for Earth. But if she gave away Krillin being alive…it could possibly end up causing him to be killed, wouldn't it?

Bulma looked up to the sky and somehow, the stars seemed to be forming the shape of Goku's head. She couldn't help but see that shape seemingly drawn in the stars. She felt like a child again in many ways, but she couldn't help but wonder about Goku and the others. How were they doing in the Otherworld? Groaning, she sighed and couldn't help herself feeling restless. Why was her mind clouded with so many different thoughts?

_A/N: I'm planning on making a video trailer for this fanfiction to hopefully get more people to like it. I know many of you haven't seen a lot of romance and forgive me for that, but this story isn't even in the middle of it yet._


	8. Chapter Seven

Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: _Thanks to **Carl** and **Andy** who have reviewed. Andy, your review was inspiring that you left on this story and "Never Look Back." Speaking of that story, yes I'll update it soon! I owe my Pokemon readers an update though. XD; (Plus the Twilight, Sailor Moon, Inu-Yasha, and Vampire Knight readers...-_-)_

**Chapter Seven**

Morning came and Trunks noticed his mother sleeping soundly on a couch and he couldn't help but smile. Even with all the trouble that was always going in the world, today was nothing different or nothing new. It became a custom to him to find his mother sleeping later now. She was either up all night working on that machine or she spent her time lost in thought. Of course, Trunks woke up today because he felt that ki level moving in the distance. He was curious and he easily knew the feeling that ki level in the distance…maybe today he might able to locate it. He knew very well that whoever this person was resulted in Gohan getting killed and he wanted to know who the betrayer was among the humans to be with the Androids.

Getting dressed, he slipped himself outside in the bright morning after finishing breakfast, already knowing what area the ki was in. Knowing he might be caught if he flew directly in front of it, he would fly at fast pace and suddenly cut his ki level off if he were to slowly approach the power level.

---

Krillin sighed as the followed the Androids, curious to where they were going so early in the morning. He hadn't even got a lot of sleep, but at least he didn't have to walk. His leg still hurt, but flying didn't affect it as bad as if he were walking. To his shock, they were flying towards a city and they landed outside of the city. _Oh great, don't' tell me they dragged me along for this…_ he thought. 17 turned and looked at 18 and Krillin before saying anything.

"I think we should wait before destroying this city. I know 18 wants some new clothes and I myself need to think," he replied, as he flew away in the opposite direction. A curious look escaped from Krillin, curious as to why the android was being this way, but all well. At least he would have the chance around regular people for a bit and hopefully, 18 wouldn't force the tried human along with her to whatever clothes store she was going into.

She simply took off into the city and was walking around, as if she seemed to fit easily in among the humans and Krillin himself walked limply around. He thought about going to see a doctor on his leg, but still he wanted to use this chance to look among the shops and things. Maybe he might even get a chance to call Bulma as long as 17 or 18 didn't notice he was going to be using the phone. _Though, I didn't have any money either. I guess the doctor is the only choice _he thought, not noticing an approaching ki level, as he seemed too curious for once to be in a city that hadn't really been touched by the Androids yet, not even thinking about masking his energy level.

---

Trunks was shocked when he noticed the ki level standing out among the people in this city. He didn't even know how a city like this managed to escape the touch of the Androids. He masked his ki down and walked among the citizens, as if he was a normal human being. Today…I'll find out who this person is the thought focused in Trunks' mind as he walked around the lively city, following carefully the energy level, as it moved about the city very slowly.

Meanwhile, Krillin had finally located the hospital and a sudden nasty feeling rushed over him. He hated hospitals, mostly because of the fear of what the doctors would do. Though, giving in to his hurting leg, he decided to go ahead and get it looked at, the pain becoming really unbearable, as he walked into the hospital. Around the street corner, Trunks turned to feel the power level energy the…hospital!? He didn't see anyone who stood out, but why would someone come to the hospital? He decided to follow and walked into the hospital, as he looked around from all the people inside.

Waiting to be called back, Krillin's senses began to tell him something wasn't right. Looking about as he sat in a chair, he noticed Trunks of all people walking around the waiting room, as if looking for someone. He then realized he hadn't lowered his ki level. Getting scared, he closed his eyes and it quickly suppressed itself down to zero, almost completely fading. Trunks face seemed to be shocked, when he sensed it was gone. Though, he sat down a few chairs down away from Krillin, who pretended to pick up a magazine and read it. _Oh man, what am I going to do? He knows that whoever he sensed is still here!_ Krillin panicked in his thoughts. Finally, an elderly doctor approached Krillin, who seemed preoccupied on hiding himself behind a magazine.

"Uh, sir…" the doctor said to the warrior, who almost jumped at the sight of the doctor. "Let's see that leg here please. The hospital room is overrun by all of the seriously injured patients from the last Android attack," he continued. Krillin nervously nodded, which Trunks noticed the conversation that began from the doctor. He couldn't really see the patient, but decided to follow up by simply staying where he was…something was off about this patient. As the doctor checked over Krillin's leg, the doctor had a look of worry and surprise on his face. He could easily tell it had been broken recently and it appeared it had been reinjured, probably from an attack on the young man's own city or something. As the doctor studied the leg, he looked up at Krillin, who was simply staring at the doctor, as Trunks kept watching the scene.

"Young man, I must say…you're lucky to be able to still walk on this. I'll give some pain medication to you, but you need to quit walking on this or the bone snap in half…" the doctor stated, as he squeezed Krillin's leg to check something, which in response to the pain, the former monk accidently flared his ki up. Instantly, Trunks' sensed Krillin's ki, but luckily, the former monk didn't even raise it halfway up. The half-Saiyan instantly looked at Krillin, who tried very hard not to appear to be nervous.

"S-So, can I go now?" Krillin asked and the doctor nodded, as he handed the human his medication and Krillin quickly left the hospital, already knowing Trunks was following him.

_That has to be him and he seems to be in a hurry, so he must be the person we've sensed_ Trunks thought, as Krillin decided to try and lose the other warrior if he was to walk through the alley ways. He didn't see any sign of the Androids and Krillin limply walked as fast as he could, as he finally turned down an alley way that no one was on it. Ducking behind the wall of a nearby building, he noticed Trunks didn't seem to be behind him nor did he sense any ki either.

"Phew…" Krillin stated, as he looked around and saw no sign of Trunks. Walking from behind the wall, faster than his eyes could see, Trunks moved in front of the human, a cold glare on his face. Judging by the way Trunks was looking; it seemed today he was determined to figure out who the former monk was. "Uh…hi?" Krillin asked nervously, trying to ruin the awkward silence. Trunks began to walk closer to Krillin and nervously, he started to back up. Going to turn around, Krillin moved as fast as his body would go, only to turn and see Trunks closer to him. _What speed_… he thought to himself.

"Going somewhere?" Trunks finally asked. The other warrior chuckled nervously, pretending to be clueless.

_A/N: I realized I had this story set on 'Mature' so it wasn't appearing in the story search! So, I've allowed a Zubat to use Posion Sting on me! (Inside Pokemon joke!) Anyway, maybe this might help get some more readers? Anyways, if you are a fan of multiple anime and manga, I recommend checking out some of the author's on my favorite lists! ^_^ Also, this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, though please forgive me? (Maybe I worked hard enough to get some reviews, because an author has to actually work to get those. Which, this story currently has three so I am VERY grateful for that! Thanks again to anyone who has read this so far!)_


	9. Chapter Eight

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters if any appear.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: _**DarthWasabi**__- Your review has really meant a lot to me. I was very worried about making the Androids seeming like they were out of character, I'm surprised I've managed to keep them in character. XD As for Krillin, he is my favorite DBZ (and overall anime character) so I couldn't help but keep him strong willed. Anyways, I really want to thank you for your review because it has really been encouraging me for this story. I've been dreading for a while trying to write more chapters for this story and your review really helped me out on this chapter. Thank you so much! ^_^ Also, I would like to say thank you for those of you who have alerted and favorite this story._

_Onto a note, I got asked some questions by Andy via e-mail and I think they should be answered before I continue on with the story. Though, if you are not too worried about these questions, please just skip below to chapter. _

_**How old is Trunks and Gohan?**__  
Trunks is 14, technically the same age as his other timeline counterparts when Androids murder Gohan in the future. Gohan is 23, at least when he dies while 13 years have passed since all of the Z Fighters were killed besides Krillin. When Krillin first wakes in this story after 12 years, Gohan is only 22 and Trunks is only 13. If I can remember the dates and times correctly, I will post how old Bulma and Krillin are respectfully as well._

_**How did Krillin not age for 12 years and what does he look like now?**__  
Krillin did not age because Dr. Gero had made a room that literally stopped the flow of time. I'm not going to explain why Dr. Gero created this room because it will come into play later in the fanfiction. His appearance I changed because a lot of factors are involved with it. Krillin went to fight against the Androids when they first woke up where his original fighting gi (or uniform) as probably did Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu respectfully. When Krillin woke up and probably for a while, he continued to shave his head and wear the fighting gi when with the Androids, some people would recognize the "turtle" symbol and probably even Krillin from previous World Martial Arts Tournaments, so to keep the rumors low from Gohan and Trunks learning the person traveling with the Androids is wearing the "Kame Gi", Android 18 quickly made a fix to that with the red shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. I had him grow his hair out because in the regular timeline, Krillin eventually stops shaving his head and personally, Krillin looks BETTER with it. ^_^; Anyways, I hope this ends any confusion on his looks._

_**Is Bulma working on a time machine or an emergency device?**__  
Yes, Bulma is BUILDING a time machine but only as a side project for the device she mentioned might help Krillin against the Androids. This question also ties in with the room Krillin was sleeping inside for 12 years, so I cannot explain it much more than that. I'm sorry! _

**Chapter Eight**

"I…uh…need to go and rest my leg," Krillin replied, backing up as a pain formed from his leg, getting uncomfortable how close Trunks was. He cursed to himself, feeling as if trapped as he finally noticed Trunks had backed Krillin against the wall. He knew very well Trunks was faster than him and he mentally slapped himself for not lower his power level when he first got into the city. He didn't even know where the two Androids were but it wasn't the best time for them to find the former monk or the half-Saiyan.

"Really?" Was all Trunks told him at first, studying Krillin with his eyes. A short man who appeared to have knowledge of martial arts and even crazier, ki levels and knowing how to mask them…it troubled Trunks slightly. Though, he stopped staring at Krillin when he heard blasts and screaming. "Damn, they already started to attack this city?" Trunks asked, his eyes looking around for the Androids.

"I should have known," Krillin replied to a mere whisper, though Trunks heard him. The former monk was also watching the skies and slowly raised his ki level to take off for the sky and lifted slowly off the ground while he was watching the skies. Hopefully, Krillin prayed, that Trunks would focus on helping people instead of following him. It seemed his prayer went unheard as Trunks reappeared in front of Krillin, stopping him from flying higher.

"Going to join them?" Trunks asked, as he looked loathingly at Krillin. The former monk's nervous look changed into an angered one very quickly as he frowned.

"Look, I think I know why you followed me though it wouldn't do you any good if the Androids notice me or you talking to each other! More people could die, possibly even you!" Krillin answered as more exploding and screams could be heard, which ingrained in Krillin's mind more than his hurting leg at the minute or Trunks' own vendetta against him.

"I can escape them if needed, but you still have some questions to answer!" Trunks coldly answered and grabbed Krillin's arm and made a dash for the sky as Krillin struggled against the half-Saiyan's grip. He yelped at the grip that Trunks had on his arm but Trunks easily went Super Saiyan and continued to fly out away from the city…away from the screams and Androids who didn't notice.

---

THUD!

The landing wasn't the most graceful when Krillin rolled several times after Trunks roughly tossed him to the ground on a small island, miles from the city Trunks had flown them out of. For a few seconds, Krillin welcomed the ground with comfort from how crazily fast Trunks had been able to fly them the city to this deserted island. He groaned slightly when he forced himself to stand up as his leg protested any weight to be placed on it. Krillin's eyes eventually met with Trunks' own eyes…both words that couldn't form.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked, as Krillin sighed. He desperately didn't want Trunks to know, because it would make Krillin remember Gohan's death and it would be worse, because he knew Gohan had trained Trunks.

"I cannot answer that…" Krillin finally managed to answer. Trunks gripped his fist in anger and walked up to Krillin, holding him by his shirt collar and easily lifted Krillin off of the ground.

"You think this is a game?! Because of you my mentor and friend is dead!" Trunks shouted. Angered by Trunks' words, Krillin raised his good foot back and kicked Trunks has hard as he could in the stomach, as pain filled the half-Saiyan abdomen and he dropped Krillin, who landed easily on his own two feet. Trunks couldn't resist in placing his hands on his stomach.

"How dare you…!" Krillin cut himself off, trying to calm his nerves down. He felt guilty of Gohan's death every day and now Trunks was thinking that Gohan died because of him. "Gohan died trying to save me that day! If you would stop being ignorant like Vegeta and look past everything…" he trailed off again, as Trunks' eyes went wide. Krillin was shocked by his own choice of words.

"Who are you…?" Trunks asked, as he moved a hand from his now sore stomach, but he couldn't help but want answers. He deserved answers! "I deserve an answer! You already halfway explained it, which meant you not only knew Gohan, but my father!" He yelled.

"I've known your mother when she was still head over heels for Yamcha," Krillin simply remarked, recalling his dead friend at the minute and seemingly had to smile at that idea. Bulma and Yamcha…another thing of the past Krillin wished he could see just one more time. Honestly, the former monk would never understand what Bulma saw in Vegeta, but it had to have been something that Krillin didn't care about seeing in the dead Saiyan Prince.

"What…how do you know that?" Trunks asked.

"It doesn't take your mother's genius skills to figure out," Krillin teased now, a smile on his face but it wouldn't do any good to try and hide who he was. Trunks probably wouldn't let him leave until Krillin explained anyways, "Thirteen years ago, the Androids killed everyone except Gohan. Obviously you know what happened, but in a short version, I'm Krillin," he finished; Trunks now had a raised eyebrow.

"Really, where were you the past 13 years and why do you look aged?" Trunks asked, as he never really did know what Krillin looked like except a photo he had seen once that belonged to his mother.

"I guess you could say…sleeping for the past 12 and going through hell the past year," Krillin replied, as Trunks seemingly began to register what Krillin was hinting. His short and simple explanation yet it made sense…though Trunks still had to ask one thing to make sure what he was hearing was the truth.

"So, if you are Krillin, then you could answer this question. What is Muten Roshi's favorite type of magazine?" Trunks asked, trying not to laugh at the question. He couldn't think of anything right off the bat and if it was Krillin, he should be easily able to answer that question. Krillin formed a sweat mark and narrowed his eyes on Trunks…of all the questions, why that one?

"Er…dirty magazines," Krillin managed to choke out as he scratched his head nervously with a small smile. The question was rather particular; when it had been when Krillin was younger he bribed Master Roshi with a dirty magazine….that he wouldn't dare to mention how a 13 year old managed to get it coming from the Orin Temple. Trunks smiled slightly at Krillin's reaction, before his face turning serious again.

"Why are you with the Androids of all people…the ones who killed Earth's Special Forces?" Trunks asked. The light mood seemed to slowly change for the worse as Krillin crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Because…I'm like a hostage with them," Krillin started to answer, taking a slight pause before continuing, "Trust me, I've tried escaping and it hasn't worked out well."

"That how you got a broken leg?" Trunks asked curiously, now noticing Krillin standing oddly with weight on one.

"No…that is a result of my mouth," Krillin simply answered, not wishing to discuss with the son of Vegeta that he got his leg broken originally on a shopping trip with Android 18, "Though it got reinjured yesterday. I went and visited Bulma a while back and the Androids learned I visited with someone…so 17 had his dose of fun."

"Wait! You've been to Capsule Corp?! That would explain Mom's sudden…excitement and craziness," Trunks could picture his mother acting oddly again. Krillin had to laugh at that…until he felt more ki levels dropping. It appeared the Androids were still attacking the city.

---

"17, we've looked everywhere for him. There is no way he could have gotten outside of the city without us noticing," 18 groaned, as she sent more blasts towards a building.

"I know that! Don't you find it odd though that he hasn't come out after us blowing people away looking for him?" 17 snapped towards his twin sister.

"It was your idea to let him wonder by himself!" 18 yelled back and stopped sending blasts and she stood thinking for several minutes, "Wait, could he gone after that brat?"

"I don't think he would. He would have learned from yesterday…but it seems it wouldn't hurt to check it out," 17 commented as they took to the sky, not before glancing down at their work and admired it in a sick way.

---

"Trunks, I have to get back to that city…" Krillin groaned, only as a tight grip was clasped onto his wrist once again. After Krillin fully explained what had happened and they stopped feeling ki levels drop, which meant the Androids were done in the city and Trunks didn't seem to understand what Krillin was feeling in fear. He knew they stopped because they went looking for the former monk. Of course, he was in a difficult position once again trying to talk to Trunks.

"For the millionth time, you are not going back," Trunks stared coldly back down at him as they flew through the air. The entire scene with Trunks not letting Krillin go when they were flying began back on the island when Krillin said he needed to leave so hopefully the Androids would not notice he had been forced out of the city in the first place. Now, Trunks was determined to take Krillin to Capsule Corp…obviously not caring whether Krillin wanted to go or not.

"Look, they will continue attacking people until I show up!" Krillin yelled, once again trying to struggle from the half-Saiyan's iron grip with no such luck.

"You and I both sensed people not dying anymore, " Trunks simply said and before Krillin could reply, the familiar (or rather ruined area) of West City was coming into view as Trunks landed with Krillin…which as badly as the former monk wanted to see Bulma, he was still in fear. The half-Saiyan let go of his arm and Krillin limped forward following Trunks. It would do any good for him to try and take to the sky because Trunks would easily catch up with him and secondly, Trunks knew Krillin couldn't get very far on foot. After several minutes of going underground, Trunks motioned for Krillin to enter as Bulma sat at a table…her face full of worry and anger. That look sent chills down both Krillin's and Trunk's spines.

"Trunks! Where have you been?! Don't ever go off without leaving a note!" She yelled towards her son and she noticed Krillin standing behind him, a sly grin on his face glad he wasn't getting yelled at. "And Krillin! How dare you go weeks without somehow calling and telling me you are alive?! Do you not understand how badly I've been worried about you? What is it with you always going off days and weeks on end like in the past without any word?" She lectured Krillin, as it appeared she was recalling the time the two had spent on Namek with Gohan.

"Well…I..uh…" Krillin started but Bulma's look made him simply shut his mouth.

"Mom? Are you not surprised to see him here?' Trunks asked, confused slightly.

"Oh I'm the heir to Capsule Corp for a reason, Trunks. It didn't take me two seconds to realize that you two met when I saw you forcing him through the door," Bulma simply replied, leaving the other two warriors with more confused looks.

"Now that you've had your share, I think I need to be going," Krillin stated, now more panicked by Bulma than the thought of the Androids as he limped to go to the door.

"Hold it!" Bulma yelled and Krillin turned around slowly, a hilarious look of fear on his face. He didn't even need to ask before Bulma continued on, "Trunks didn't make the effort to force you back here on his own. He knows me to well, even if I didn't plan on you two meeting so soon."

"W-What?!" Krillin asked.

"Make yourself comfortable, because one I push this button…" Bulma trailed off before pushing a button to the door of their underground house, "Only Trunks and I know the code to open it from the inside or outside. Now at least my worries will be down for a while." Krillin scratched his head again.

"Bulma, if I wanted to I could just blast the door," Krillin simply replied.

"I wouldn't…Mom made some crazy feature to this house that absorbs any ki blasts thrown at it…including those of the Androids," Trunks whispered to Krillin, as if he had tried it before and it didn't turn out pleasant. The former monk didn't dare to ask either, because something told him that Gohan might have been behind the security system on this house.

"Now, let us look at that leg," Bulma randomly blurted out and Krillin looked at Bulma once again with fear.

"No thanks, I think I'm healed," he replied backing away from her which Trunks was beginning to find the entire scene humorous. Krillin, a Z Fighter, was scared of getting medical attention?

"Not a chance," Bulma replied angrily as she walked up to Krillin and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to walk along with her into another room of the house as Trunks found himself laughing once again.

---

"Ouch! Bulma!" Krillin moaned as his friend touched his leg and seemed to be looking over it. "I already told you the doctor looked at it!" He complained.

"I don't think he looked at it very good, Krillin. By the looks of how red it is, it looks like it may starting to get infected from you always walking around on it and not resting," Bulma shot him a cold look and Krillin immediately decided not to continue on. Trunks had been in Krillin's position plenty of times, as he knew how crazy his mother could be when glancing over injuries.

"Okay…so…" Krillin managed to try and ask Bulma, not forming the question correctly.

"Luckily for you, we have some antibiotics. Though they'll make you sleepy," Bulma stated as she handed the medicine over to Krillin and he sighed, knowing Bulma would probably force it down his throat if he didn't take it. He swallowed it and to his surprise, Bulma handed him some clothes that he hadn't seen in a year…as they were some clothes he used to have at Kame House.

"Bulma…when did you get these?" Krillin asked, not sure what to say.

"Well, Gohan swiped them from Kame House seven years ago. Kind of old, but I think that you will them comfortable so I can wash your regular ones," Bulma replied. Krillin formed a small smile on his face and sighed, as he grabbed the clothes and went to change in a nearby room. The clothes were a simple white shirt with a black vest that covered the shirt with khaki shorts that went to his knees. Simple and comfortable, but he would be getting the regular clothes back…as he had grown to wearing them simply like his old fighting gi. After forcing down a dinner with the Briefs family and sharing a few laughs, Krillin eventually went to sleep on a couch Bulma had as his body was tired and exhausted. It seemed to be the first time in a year that he would get a decent night sleep without fear and he didn't even feel any pain coming from his leg. Trunks had also fallen asleep shortly after Krillin and Bulma decided she would follow, not before looking back at her friend and a thought coming to mind:

_This is the first time in many years we've been happy even when Gohan was alive. We have to defeat the Androids for your sake Krillin…not just ours anymore…yours._

---

A/N: Another chapter coming soon! Happy Holidays! ^_^


	10. Chapter Nine

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters if any appear.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: Been a small while since the last update, but I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter. The chapter has been split into two separate parts, so I will upload the next part pretty soon.

**xanthene**- Actually, your wish came true only two days later! I want to think you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites' list.

---

Morning came yet, Krillin was finding it hard to try and sleep. The sun was barely coming up and he couldn't get himself to lie on the sofa that he had fallen asleep on the night before. His leg felt sore, but he really didn't feel any pain from it and he was looking around the underground house. It reminded him a lot of Capsule Corp before the Androids had attacked yet somehow underground. He knew Bulma and Trunks were still sleeping and he sighed, as he found his clothes folded neatly on a table and dressed back into his red shirt and khaki pants.

Walking around into the kitchen area of the house, he found some eggs and began to cook himself a meal. After eating, he glanced around and noticed the other two still sleeping and he began to wonder about the Androids. He hadn't felt any ki vanishing since he met Trunks yesterday…but something seemed off. He had learned to rely on his instincts, at least, the best he could since he had woken up from that room that he had slept in for 12 years.

Curious, he walked into a 'garage' area and saw two machines that Bulma was building. One looked like a strange machine, big and gigantic, while another appeared to be a simple remote. Written on the side of the machine, were the words HOPE, which appeared to have belonged to Bulma. He raised an eyebrow…what type of machines was his brilliant friend building and how would they help against the Androids? He knew he was smart in his own accord but when it came to certain subjects of machine and physics, he wouldn't bother to ask Bulma or Trunks. He even wondered if Gohan was somehow involved with the machines or the system on this house. He growled at the thought of the system. Bulma had set the system where no one could leave the house except Trunks or she and he knew it would be dangerous staying here much longer. He didn't bother in trying to blast the door down because he knew Trunks could easily catch up with him if he tried and secondly, he remembered Trunks' warning about the ki blasts.

Krillin looked away from the machines and walked from the garage area and noticed an extra bedroom that he hadn't seen the previous night before. Checking to make sure no one was up still, he slowly looked in the room and he somehow instantly recognized the room…it was Gohan's room. The room was different than what Krillin remembered the young boy in his memories was. There were no longer books in his room like the ones he had seen when he visited the mountain home of his parents before. Rather, different types of weights and devices were around the room.

The room had a small bed that didn't look very comfortable and what was furniture seemed to have boxes on them. Obviously Trunks and Bulma had begun to clean the room up a bit to give things away that people may be needed more than themselves. He noticed a box that had "Son & Friends" written on it and Krillin bit his lip. The writing was Bulma's once again, but the box appeared to be older and lighter than the other ones. Carefully picking it up, the former monk placed it on the floor and opened it, as he stared into the box with shock.

There were seven stone rocks in them and in an odd way; Krillin knew they were the Dragonballs which were now turned to stone. How did they find the stones without the Dragon Radar? Brushing the thought over, he removed the stones carefully and underneath them, he found several photos. One was of Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan before the Saiyans arrived on Earth and another photo was awfully familiar yet he didn't remember it being taken. The photo had Piccolo, himself, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Oolong, Roshi, Trunks as a newborn baby, and oddly enough, one could see Vegeta in the background, his arms crossed in his normal 'serious' attitude. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu were absent from the photo. Piccolo had a very annoyed look staring at Goku who had a big grin on face while Gohan was holding Trunks who had an angry look. Chi-Chi had a beautiful smile on her face while Oolong and Roshi were staring at Bulma with perverted glances and that made Krillin roll his eyes. He finally looked at himself and Bulma and noticed she had a fist held towards him, as it looked like she was going to hit the terrified warrior.

"When did we take this?" Krillin asked…barely recalling the day.

"About two months before Goku died," Bulma's voice sounded from the door. The former monk jumped and was afraid she was going to yell at him for searching in Gohan's room.

"B-Bulma I can explain…" Krillin started and the older woman started laughing how nervous he became.

"I am not worried about you looking through that box. Actually, I think Trunks would be angrier than me. I've slowly been going through Gohan's things to find what we can give to people who need it. Trunks gets angry at me when he sees me in here…" Bulma replied.

"Oh well I was just surprised at the photo…" Krillin commented as he stared at it one last time and put it back in the box and noticing several other things that belonged to Z Fighters. He recognized a baseball that had been signed by Yamcha and Chaozu's small hat among the items.

"Yeah, Gohan would pull that box out and show Trunks and teach him about everyone. I think the one I enjoyed the most was this…" Bulma walked up and picked up one of the stones.

"A Dragonball?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah…it reminds me of when I first met Goku and all other crazy times. Even where you and Gohan left me alone for weeks on end on Planet Namek," Bulma replied, as she took in the sight of the items and seemed to be lost in memories. Krillin's mind kept flashing to Roshi, Oolong, and Chi-Chi in the photo…out of all the people he had learned that were dead or alive, Bulma had yet to mention much about them except Chi-Chi at dinner.

"Where are Roshi and Oolong?" Krillin finally asked, as Bulma's face seemed to stop smiling and looked Krillin in the face, a serious look on her face.

"I don't know," Bulma lied and the former monk easily caught the look she was giving.

"Bulma please tell me. If I can handle everyone else being dead and Chi-Chi being an empty shell, I think I can handle to know where they are. I have a right to know…" Krillin trailed off and Bulma shot him an angry look.

"No...and don't go getting the idea of asking Trunks either! Sheesh…" Bulma began to walk from the room and Krillin stood up to follow her out as she ignored her friend and walked into the garage area and shut the door on Krillin's face before he could make it to the door. He heard the sound of the lock clicking and he sighed, wondering how that one question could upset Bulma so much.

---

Noon finally came about and Trunks was down in the garage area helping Bulma with her machines. Krillin was offered to go down there and help out, but he excused the idea. He knew he sensed Roshi's energy signal when he first woke up after that long 12 year nap, but he hadn't sensed it since. Now, more than ever, he was wishing he actually back with the Androids. He could at least get a better chance of sensing Roshi's ki if he was outside and he wouldn't be worried about the Androids continuing their search for him. Outside…yeah if he could even get outside with that crazy alarm system Bulma had.

He walked up and stared at the buttons that controlled the system. It appeared that all he needed to do was enter the word or words that kept the system locked though Krillin knew that if he entered the wrong code, it might sound an alarm and that would be very bad. Sensing Trunks was still in the garage area, Krillin quickly masked his ki…if it worked, and he'd be able to walk out without them noticing he was gone or at least for a few minutes. He didn't want to leave nor have to do this, but he knew it wouldn't take long for the Androids to come and attack West City looking for him. He had no idea how he was going to explain him disappearing from the city, but he also knew his life wasn't worth Bulma or Trunks loosing theirs. Trunks had the strength and the courage to defeat the Androids in the future and Bulma with her genius skills would probably find a way to contribute to that. Plus he needed to try and find Roshi and Oolong even if they didn't know he was still alive. Krillin knew Bulma or Trunks couldn't tell any people he was alive because it would endanger more people.

"Okay now…what would Bulma use as a password?" Krillin sighed, thinking of all the countless words until one suddenly clicked into his mind. It was written on the big machine and it suddenly was starting to make sense. Not sure just yet though, he slowly spelt HOPE with the buttons and clicked enter…halfway expecting it not to work. Surprisingly, the door opened and Krillin grinned in spite of the circumstances as he walked out the door and shut it…making his way back above the ground slowly but quick enough while his ki was masked.

---

"Where could that midget have gone?" 17 groaned, as they flew up around the city they had destroyed the previous day.

"Maybe with that half-breed brat?" 18 suggested.

"I don't think so. There could be no way even with his flight speed that he could make it that far away so fast," 17 answered.

"Well, it is your fault. I suggested that one of us be with him and you oh so lightly thought we could easily find him," 18 snapped back, making 17 glared at his sister.

"Either way 18…he is either be smart enough to avoid us and not risk getting exposed or he will eventually find us when we start attacking another city. For now, let us try searching around the island again," 17 stated back.

---

"Okay, how am I supposed to find androids with no ki?" Krillin groaned, as he flew through the air, recounting the way back to the city. He didn't know how long it would take Trunks to notice his ki or for the Androids to notice him, but either one didn't sound very pleasing. He was focused on trying to find the Androids and he had no clue how to do so. They always found him and it wasn't the other way around plus now he had to worry about Trunks following him if he even noticed the missing warrior.

The former monk slowed his speed as he finally noticed the island that the city had been on. He gripped his fists in anger as he finally stopped flying and looked at the damage done to the city…it was massive. He felt a few people among the rubble, but they were obviously hiding. He slowly descended to the ground and looked around his surroundings, not seeing anyone…

---

Android 18 was the first of the land on the island, as the brother and sister decided it might be best to search more ground by them splitting up. She once again tried to use her sensors pick up any signals, but there didn't seem to be such luck. Though, she did hear movement that she somehow knew wasn't her brother. He would be louder and wouldn't be quietly moving. Thinking it was someone hiding, her hand quickly filled up with energy ready to aim. If she kept quiet, they would easily walk right into the path.

Krillin, nearby, was quietly moving when he picked of small faint ki signals. He realized that there must be some survivors hiding among the rubble. Slowly following the signals, he quietly walked from behind a building and saw Android 18's glowing hand aimed to where he knew the people were hiding. Obviously, the people were walking straight into a trap and he gripped his hands in anger.

"Well well…" 17's voice boomed from behind Krillin…

---

A/N: Second part of this chapter coming soon!  
Lots of Love,  
KagomeSMercury


	11. Chapter Ten

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters if any appear.

Plot: Mirai Alternate Timeline- The Androids were thought to have a soft side, but when they continue tormenting people and find themselves bored, they decide to use this chance to find themselves some entertainment with someone they actually saved many years ago. Though, how will he handle his life once again in Androids hands?

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to reviews from last chapter. I'll give you all a shout out next update!

---

There was no familiar ki within the house (besides his own and Bulma's faint signal) that made Trunks finally get alerted. He had been paying so much attention to watching his mother try and finish parts on the time machine that the thought of Krillin completely went over his mind. He swore silently as he searched the house, wondering if Krillin had "unknowingly" masked his energy signal – which Trunks had doubts that he could do it unknowingly, remembering what Gohan had taught him and secondly Krillin was…well a "mastermind" - that most of the rooms had turned up empty.

"Mom?" He called out, sounding louder throughout the house.

"What?" Bulma yelled from the garage area, which made Trunks sigh.

"Never mind…" he answered back, gripping his fists. He stopped when his eyes appeared on the alarm door. It appeared the former monk had managed to figure out the password for the alarm system. _Great, now where did Krillin go?_

---

_Whish!_

That was the third time Krillin had managed to get around a blast coming from Android 17. It was not the type of reunion that the former monk had wanted. Right now, there was an actual battle that made Krillin wonder if he would make it out alive. 17 had launched out attacks without care or remorse - if the male android ever did show it – and luckily for Krillin, 18 had not stepped in to help. Actually, that was what was shocking the warrior the most was that 18 was not getting involved at all.

"Where did he sneak off?!" 17 growled, obviously having a hard time finding Krillin (who was tucked safely underneath some rubble that 17 had barely missed with his previous attack). Android 18 smirked slightly, trying her best not to tell her brother. She had seen Krillin's movements with ease though the idea that the human was doing better than her brother kept her smiling.

It was not a smirk that made the female android _happy_ to see Krillin…an emotion that she rarely thought she was programmed for. She recalled that Gero had programmed both her brother and herself to be cold blooded killers without care or remorse and enjoy killing humans and the Z Fighters. Of course, she knew she was once human at one time as well, but the former Red Ribbon Army leader had turned her into this android.

Though, the day since she first saw the Z Fighters, she wondered what she would have been like if she did not follow those orders. Actually, she could have defied those orders…simply because they had killed Dr. Gero himself and did not kill the former monk. Still, she had taken great pride when they killed the strange man who was her "father" who was going to use the Androids to do their bidding. In some ways with the information she had about Son Goku and friends that the Saiyans were not much different than themselves. They did not care about their parents or their own way of life, rather it was mostly only the _humans_ that did. Was that why she did not see the point in killing the former monk?

"Where is that coward, 18?" Android 17 asked, turning to his sister. Krillin below was trying his best to refrain from laughing. Despite the crazy circumstances, he could not help it…17 seemed very angry and he was getting back at the male android. If he masked his ki, he could slip away again though loosing 17 off of his trail was going to be harder than he could achieve. This was going to be a long day…avoiding both Trunks and 17.

The former monk focused back onto the battle when 17 once again blasted the area he was hiding underneath, this time though the rubble had completely dissolved from the attack. To his slight horror, he saw 17's glare and yet…to his surprise, there was still was no Android 18. A quick glance around as he strained his senses trying to locate her, he could not. The female android had left the area, for reasons he and she would not know until later on. However, 17's glare regained his attention and sent cold chills down his spine and he slowly raised his ki, to try and defend himself. Maybe he should not have left West City after all…

---

"Oh my…did the Androids come here since we were last here?" Roshi asked, studying the door to the Kame House where a hand size hole now remained. Though it had been over two years since he had visited, he was going to get his house and put it back into the capsule. He knew that it was dangerous for that to happen, but Puar and Oolong had also agreed with him as well. They had been planning for several months now try and travel to West City and talk with Bulma when he heard that she was almost finished with a machine that was supposed to help defeat the Androids.

"I do not think so Master Roshi," Puar answered, as she floated near the door and peaked through the hole.

"I agree. Wouldn't they just blast down the entire house?" Oolong added in. The pig had to agree with Puar…

"Hmm…I know that Trunks has not been here. He barely has the chance to venture much since Gohan died," Roshi simply answered. The old man had known when Gohan passed away, simply because he could feel it within his 'soul' in a way. He had been asleep and when he woke up later that rainy day, he woke up with that familiar pain. The familiar pain that the Androids had once again murdered people he knew. After all of his students had passed away and some of the other fighters, he had wondered if there was ever any chance that maybe there would be hope again. When Piccolo died, the Dragonballs because useless and it meant that they could not use them to help fix some of their problems…at least. Roshi had been around for decades before he even knew of the Dragonballs and yet after the events from Piccolo Daimo, he had somehow grown custom to them helping solve every problem.

"Well, we should get the house back into the capsule. You never know when those Androids will show back up…" Oolong replied and Roshi nodded. After Roshi finally put Kame House back into the capsule that it originally belonged in, did he jerk his attention to a signal that was almost halfway around the planet. No, it was not Trunks but it was one that was so familiar and much stronger than he had last sensed it, that Roshi would believe he was sensing a ghost.

"It can't be!" Roshi stated, as Puar and Oolong stared up at him.

"Old man, what is it?" Oolong asked.

"I do not know how this is possible…but I think I am sensing Krillin," Roshi managed to choke out, leaving surprised faces on Oolong and Puar, as the old man suddenly rushed for the submarine they had been in for years as the other two followed. It appeared that the hermit was going to figure out where the ki was coming from.

---

Trunks flew crazily fast, having transformed into a Super Saiyan to try and reach Krillin's ki faster. He at first had sensed Master Roshi for the first time in a year or so, but it was the fear that he felt the former monk's ki had rose so rapidly and had been slowly decreasing after about five minutes of it being to the maximum that Trunks knew he had to find it. The former monk's energy signal was rapidly fading and when Trunks felt it starting to get near almost deadly low levels, it was then Trunks decided to go out on his maximum speed and fly to his friend.

---

"Oh no…" Roshi stated, as he 'drove' the submarine through the water, as his face suddenly paled.

"What is it?" Puar and Oolong asked at the same time.

"The ki is almost gone completely…" Roshi answered; throwing the small machine into the fastest gear he could and let the speed take him away.

---

Android 18 landed softly on the ground, as she almost could not believe her eyes. The city that had been in ruins only twenty minutes ago looked like a complete desert area. She focused her eyes around, trying very hard not to show a surprised expression…rather a completely shocked one.

Krillin was unconscious on the ground, looking like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. Her brother was nowhere in sight and she cautiously looked around for him. 17 had been near insane when she left for a few minutes, but she never knew he had been this angry to lash out against the former monk. He was alive, she knew that. His chest rose slowly with the sounds of painful breathing and she crouched next to him. It appeared Krillin had tried fighting back, at least looking at the offensive wounds that he had obtained. Trying to study his face, she noticed that his black hair was messy and covering it…

The human was badly injured but yet, where was her brother? Her sensors within her suddenly beeped when it registered approaching ki signals. One was remarkably strong and she knew it belonged to that lavender haired half-breed brat…

This was not a good sign because she could not find her brother as she walked around. Yes, Android 18 was strong but she knew that she would have a difficult time trying to fight off Trunks. She took one last look at Krillin and took moving fast on the ground…she would have to find her brother the old fashioned way: by scouting the ground without being hunted. For once, she knew how the humans felt…

---

Trunks noticed as he flew that Roshi's ki was approaching at a speed more rapidly than the old man was capable of moving. He landed in the city rubble and searched faintly for Krillin. His ki was audible, but it was not high enough for Trunks to be able to pinpoint his exact location.

After several minutes, he spotted the former monk badly beaten on the ground and somehow he was still clinging to life. Growling his teeth in anger, he knew Krillin could not survive the journey West City if he didn't get good medical attention. No one was still alive in the city (or they all had fled) and Trunks had to take deep breaths not to panic. He then registered Roshi's approaching ki, as the old man was not very far off. Not even few hundred kilometers away and if he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he could get Krillin some emergency medical care that he needed.

As Trunks flew, he studied Krillin's wounds and realized the short warrior had a few busted ribs and it appeared he had been hit enough times there that was why Krillin's ki was fading like it was. He increased his speed to the maximum to catch Roshi, in hope Krillin would stay alive long enough to survive the journey. Whichever android did this to him, they held back in hoping the former monk would bleed to death internally…

---

Android 17 groaned slightly as he regained conscious. That short human had actually managed to knock him unconscious, just as the android was about to send a finishing blow. He had been so carefree he had lowered his guard that Krillin managed to send him miles from the city with just that one move. Swearing silently to himself, he knew it was crazy for him to have done so…

Great, now he had to locate his sister as his sensors picked up Trunks' ki. The half-Saiyan was stronger than what he thought after all and it might just wind up to be suicide to try and approach them. He was slightly worn out from the short fight he had with Krillin and it would not be very good if he dared to try anything.

---

"Trunks, is that really Krillin?!" Roshi asked, trying to stop himself from shouting. He had stopped the submarine when he felt Trunks' ki right over him and took it to the surface of the ocean, as a small lump of a human was being held carefully in his arms.

"Yes, but he needs some medical attention now. I'll explain later…" Trunks answered and Roshi nodded, as he rushed in and cleared a spot for the unconscious warrior.

Oolong almost could not believe his eyes as Roshi and Trunks tended to Krillin's wounds. The pig had to admit, he always teased Krillin (who got him back at times) but that did not mean he did not care for his friend. Puar remained silent as well, hoping in some shape or form that Krillin would recover from his wounds. Hours passed and to everyone's amazement, Krillin had stopped sleeping from a painful sleep into a peaceful one, despite the near death experience he just had.

"I cannot believe for 12 years he was asleep and this past year he was…a hostage…" Roshi managed to mutter.

"Yes, I know, but this also means that the Androids do not care anymore if he lives or dies. He is on a death sentence just like the rest of the planet…" Trunks replied back.

"But why did he try and go back, if he was at Capsule Corp?" Oolong asked. Trunks simply shook his shoulders and Roshi stared hard at his student – who had a full grown head of hair since the last time he saw him 13 years ago- and looked back at the others.

"Krillin was never a strong fighter like Goku or Piccolo, but first came to me asking if he could learn martial arts. His motives were 'impure' to let ride Kinto-Un, however, he always did manage to try and do his best. I guess that watching everyone die and Goku passing away…he thinks that his life others. After the battle against the Saiyans so many years ago, he truly did change in some ways that we could never know or will we ever know…" Roshi answered, as Trunks stared at Roshi and seemed to be in thought about this. Oolong and Puar simply nodded…but where would they go from here?

Krillin was out for a least a few months…but there would be a long difficult road to recovery, including surviving the Androids…

---

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Piccolo Daimo is actually King Piccolo for those of you who are not familiar with the Japanese version of Dragonball.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in the chapter updates, but here is the newest chapter! Sadly, life and school resulted in problems updating this fanfiction._

_Dylan- I am glad you liked chapter nine and hopefully you will like this chapter as well._

I3DBZ- Took me a while to get a chapter up between March and April, however you should enjoy this chapter. (;

JS- Oh wow, thank you! Thank you for your kind words and yes, I shall continue this story.

_Krillin Fan- Oh my, I was shocked when I saw I had a review on this story from you. I enjoy reading several of your oneshots and other fanfictions, so it feels like an honor to see that you reviewed. As for the romance angle, I am still trying on that one. However, romance is not my strong point in writing, so hopefully I can pull it off._

* * *

"Why you perverted old man!"

SLAP!

Someone could have set that as an alarm clock to wake up to. Krillin for the last few days had been drifting in and out of a heavy sleep and semi-conscious state; he finally was starting to get the strength to remain conscious. Opening his eyes, which took several efforts by how sleepy and the pain that he felt from his injuries, he looked to see a sight that made him wonder if the entire year and previous events had been a dream.

Roshi was currently against the wall with an angry Bulma eyes giving the old man a death glare. However, reality slowly started to creep back in. Glancing around, he registered he was at Capsule Corp and noticed that Oolong, Trunks, and Puar seemed to be watching the entire scene with a glint of humor on their faces.

"Old man, you really haven't changed!" Bulma yelled.

"It could be because there were no magazines for a month…" Oolong commented. That commented made Krillin have to let out a laugh…or rather what was one. It sounded like more of a wheezed effort that made his rib cage scream up protest in any movement. Everyone's attention turned off of Bulma and onto Krillin, who was struggling to keep his face clear of any pain at the current time.

Before he knew it, Oolong and Puar had flung themselves onto the injured warrior and Trunks (surprisingly, Krillin thought he would be hugged by him) was at his side, a hand on his shoulder. However, Oolong had beaten Trunks to any form of conversation.

"Oh how I missed you!" Oolong blurted out; bring a shocked look on Krillin's face, – with Oolong wondering why he said it himself – "I mean…I missed playing pranks on you baldy. How dare you live and not let us know." Trunks and Bulma laughed slightly, while Krillin was trying his best to not to laugh. He really must have been near death if Oolong was going as far as to saying he missed _him_. Or…it could have been just been the fact that they hadn't seen each other in 13 years – once again barely feeling like a year to the former monk – and Oolong did not keep his entirely keep his old personality.

"Hey, I have a complaint with you," Bulma walked up near the bed he was laying on, her look sending chills down his spine. Bulma was scary as it was, but being injured and not able to defend yourself or barely move from her wrath could be a fate worse than being near the Androids.

"Y-Yeah…?" He managed to ask, not because of any pain, more so fear.

"Don't you dare do that to me again," Bulma stated, in tone that simply said everything without the woman having to raise her voice as Krillin gulped and nodded...

* * *

A young raven woman, barely within her mid 20s struggled to keep her daughter close to her. The woman's daughter was fixing to turn two in a few months, but the little girl was so hyper active (and very much like her father) that the woman was praying that they would not be found by the Androids. She had been heading from Orange Star City and she was determined to reach West City. She would have used her ki to fly to West City but she remembered what her daughter's father had taught her.

Satan Videl grimaced when she remembered the memory of Son Gohan. Gohan had been her light in the darkness her entire life since Dr. Gero released his monster's upon the planet. Videl had been saved by Gohan when they both only 17 and she had learned that he was the son of Son Goku, the World Martial Arts Champion before her father had won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Of course, she had not seen her father since she was 16 and she figured the worse for him…that he had been killed by the Androids.

Gohan saved her and they quickly began to form feelings for each other. He taught her to fly – to have a chance of getting away from the Androids he stated on one occasion - and let her gain understanding of ki. She learned of his history and Videl quickly became a strong fighter in her own right. She never trained with Gohan to fight against the Androids - but she had hopes for when Gohan or if this Trunks she heard about defeated them she – but rather to protect herself from the people who had gone insane from the Androids. Many people had lost loved ones and it let to mental breakdowns and other problems.

Videl and Gohan had fallen in love and dated and vowed that once the Androids were defeated, they would officially marry. However, fate would have it that Gohan ended all ties in their relationship because he did not want Videl getting killed that he never kept in contact with her. Videl would later learn that she was pregnant and once tried to contact Gohan to tell him, but she never could get in touch with him. She wanted to head to West City and meet Bulma Briefs but Videl could never find the courage. She gave birth to Son Pan, the daughter of Son Gohan, and she knew she would eventually tell Gohan. She tried continuously to contact Gohan, however, when Pan turned eight months old, she felt a feeling from inside her heart…telling her that Gohan was dead.

"Momma…car…" her small daughter's voice sounded and Videl snapped from her thoughts. Videl turned and instantly became alerted, though the car was at least two miles away. Normal people would not be able to notice that and Pan had traits that her father had. She could see faster objects than Videl could even with her training from Gohan. "Can we 'ide?" Pan asked.

Videl was concerned about her daughter's question. She chose this route to West City because few people lived around here unless they were hermits or bandits and it had not been touched by the Androids in over five years. However, when Videl's eyes glanced closer, she noticed that the approaching car had a male's voice screaming very loudly and one way too familiar. Picking up Pan (which surprised the small girl), she quickly went for the cover of the nearby trees and bushes. She knew that voice from every time she had been with Gohan when cities were attacked…

Android 17 smirked slightly as he drove down the road, driving fast as he could to avoid his sister. The game had made Android 18 mad enough that she was throwing blasts and chasing him as 17 was just having a joy ride. Videl watched in horror as 17's car slowed several hundred meters away. Pan looked from her mother and was starting to get a pouting look on her face, wondering why they were now in the leaves that made her face itch.

"Come on 18! You have grown too slow to catch me!" The male twin yelled. Android 18's responded by blowing up the car that 17 had been driving and the explosion caused Pan to start crying. Videl, now fearful for her daughter's life, quickly tried to hush her daughter. The two androids stared around, as they studied the area for which he sounds were coming from. With the explosion and sounds from the fire, sounds were distorted and by pure luck, a deer walked in from an area near Videl and Pan, as the Androids gave an annoyed look as 17 blasted the animal, killing it with ease and took off to the sky, with 18 following close behind.

Videl waited long until she knew the Androids were gone before dared to move from her hiding spot with Pan. Pan finally calmed down and Videl still could not shake the horror and fear that she had just felt. If that deer had not come into view, the two females would most likely be dead.

"We can't linger anymore around here, Pan," she told towards her daughter in a soft voice, who was too busy watching the exploded car's flames with interest to pay attention, "It might be better if I flew us the rest of the way… the sooner we get to West City, the safer _you_ will be…"

* * *

Krillin was concerned…no that was not the right word, insanely worried about Master Roshi. The old man had not said a word to him since had woken up just a few days earlier. If he wasn't forced into having bed rest, he would talk with Roshi. It was unlike the mentor he knew that trained Goku and him to be so silent. He looked towards Trunks, who was _oddly_ enough had reading a magazine and fallen asleep, probably tried from recent events. There had been no news of attacks and it seemed as if there would be some peaceful days – if that was possible with the two killer machines – but it did not ease Krillin's mind.

The former monk sluggishly got out of bed, as his sore ribs sounded out in pain, but he needed to talk with Roshi. Just because he was healing did not mean he couldn't walk around a bit. If he was forced to stay all day in that bed, he felt like he would go insane, though Krillin walked slowly, not able to stand up straight and tried not to wheeze with the effort of walking.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe I should have waited before trying to walk again_ he thought grimly, as he walked out of his room and at a slow pace, he walked into the kitchen area. Bulma was in there with the others, as she prepared lunch. When he walked into the room, Bulma sent him a glare.

"You should not be walking around just yet," she remarked, but Krillin just scratched the back of his head with a small smile, Bulma who had been aware of Roshi's behavior as much as the rest of the house knew why Krillin was out of bed, which probably involved talking with Master Roshi. She looked towards Puar and Oolong as they both nodded and left the kitchen, as Roshi was too busy to notice as he was looking down at one of his pornography magazines (which Krillin regretted slightly that he found more, since that made the best way to bribe the old man from personal experience).

Krillin stopped a few steps away from the table, tired from walking as his body protested yet again for movement. He was already regretting deciding to talk with Roshi if he could barely stand the pain from his injuries. Still…this maybe his only chance without anyone else walking in and interrupting them.

"I see you still are crazy over those things," Krillin finally stated. Roshi at first did not want to look up – he was fairly interested in the girl on the magazine – though looked at Krillin and he could not help but starting to feel sorry again for him.

"They keep me in touch with the ladies," Roshi replied, though the comment did not sound humorous to neither of the men, as he studied Krillin for a few seconds. He knew by how grave Krillin's injuries were that he took the effort to get out of bed to talk with him that he wanted to talk.

"Oh…I see," Krillin replied.

"So, are you feeling better?" Roshi asked, trying to make some form of conversation. It felt odd and yet painful for the old man to be talking to Krillin.

"Sure, though it feels like I ran into Goku's head," the former monk replied, as he tried to laugh lightly and his ribs punished him by more pain. Krillin did not feel like avoiding what was hurting Roshi, so he decided to ahead and get to the point, "What is wrong with you though?"

"Me? I am just fine."

"That seems odd for not talking to someone you have not seen in 13 years."

That statement totally blew Roshi off; no longer able to keep what he was feeling inside.

"Krillin…I," he began, as Krillin raised an eyebrow, "It is just so odd. I thought I was going to lose you again, I guess that after Gohan died I had given up hope. So much has happened, I do not know what to say only that I am sorry, son."

Krillin grimaced and replied, "I am here. I do know that everyone is curious about what happened a year ago or rather 13 years when everyone died, but I am sorry for making you worry like that in these past years. After Goku's death, I think everything changed for the worse and worrying became a major problem for everyone. You seem to have some type of mixed feelings between what you have learned while Bulma puts on a cheerful face when I know she misses Vegeta every single day of her life."

Roshi smiled slightly, "Well, that is what Bulma and Trunks are working on against the Androids." It appeared Roshi would heal from whatever plagued the old man, Krillin noted, and nodded in agreement. He turned to sit down at the table, feeling slightly hungry but also tired from standing that he slumped forward, his body already aching so bad that he was thankful for Roshi's quick speed and helped the former monk sit down at the table as Krillin wheezed slightly, short of air and his face was sweating.

"I must be getting out of shape…" Krillin said with a lot of effort, which made Roshi laugh slightly.

"Bulma is right though, you shouldn't be out of bed," Roshi answered, as he helped Krillin stand up from the table and helped lead him back to his room.

* * *

A/N: _I know what you are thinking...Pan was not born in the Mirai Timeline. However, I decided to take a new angle on this story. No, I will not pair Trunks and Pan up in this story. That is too big of an age difference for me to even write that. Sorry T/P fans...and please do not let discourage you from reading this story._

_However, now I have more free time I should be able to update more often now (not just this fanfiction)! Thanks for reading and if you have any comments/concerns/flames, go ahead and message me or whatever means you feel like. Feedback is supported, because there are always things I could improve on, besides me not using British English to write with as someone remarked in a message to me a few months back on a Pokemon fanfiction. Sorry any international readers, but I am not used to British English, so please forgive in the difference in American English and British English? (I at least try to be respectful enough when using distance to use the Metric System because it is used worldwide and it is easier to use than the Standard System that the United States uses in my opinion.) _

_Anyways, until next update, thanks again for reading!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously.

**A/N:**_I just had to get this new chapter out! I was so excited when writing it. Please let me know if Android 17 and 18 appear out of character. They seem hard to write at times. Please note that the -BINK- in this chapter (and later chapters) will refer to when either Roshi, Krillin, or Trunks have sensed any ki._

_cathy- Thanks and actually right now this the only version of this story I have around. I am working on an HTML version I will put up on my DBZ fansite hopefully real soon. It will be a slow piece of work, but if you are interested in seeing what I have, please visit my "Homepage" on my profile. (;_

Lord Flint- Thank you. (: However, others have reviewed (and alerted) this story. I honestly do not worry about the number of reviews, because I'm glad if even one person reviews.

Wonder03- I updated a day later...here you go! :D

_Krillin Fan- Hey, a fellow Krillin fanfiction author who has a unique story on their profile, it is nice to receive feedback, so thank you. (:_

* * *

_"May you be made strong with all the strength that comes from his glorious power, and may you be prepared to endure everything with patience." - Colossians 1:11_

Trunks woke to find Krillin asleep and glanced out the window, noticing the sun barely starting to rise. He had fallen asleep reading the previous night and his body was sore and he quietly left the room, trying hard not to wake anyone within the house. He walked into the garage area and stared at the time machine. If it worked, then they could prevent all of the Z Fighters' fate that happened 13 years ago. Of course, Trunks halfway thought his mother was crazy, but the other device she had been working on was a remote. He planned to take back in time with him once he warned Goku and use it to try and find the signal of the Androids when he would go back in time to help the Z Fighters fight against the Androids.

However, the problem came with it was seeing if it worked. He had planned on using it the next time he confronted the Androids, but with Krillin winding up seriously injured, he did not want to try and find the Androids before his friend was better…

_-BINK-_

Trunks stared straight ahead and noticed a ki headed towards West City. It was unfamiliar and he gripped his hands in anger…was there another Z Fighter that the Androids had spared? Still, whoever it was, he was going to find out. It was abnormal for him to be sensing someone's energy heading towards the rubble city he called home. He quickly left the house and started flying towards the ki…

* * *

Videl flew as fast as she could, gripping the struggling Pan in her arms. The 18 month old toddler had been giggling in excitement since her mother had taken flight several hours ago. However, Videl was pushing her limits with her ki because she had flown over a city the Androids just started minutes ago and was so startled when Pan had pointed out something following them. Videl's speed was impressive yes, but they were still several miles outside of West City and Pan kept glancing behind them, watching the Androids approaching with enormous speed.

The toddler had no idea that she was seeing two murders rapidly approaching and with her mother would not be able to see with ease how close they were to being upon the family of two.

* * *

Krillin groaned when he woke to the pains of his ribs, not really having a good sleep anyways.

_Oh man, I feel like a truck hit me…_he thought to himself, as he slowly made his way out of bed. Halfway sleep and his body groaning in pain, Krillin just simply continued thinking to himself as he heard Bulma was around in the kitchen, obviously getting an early start that morning as well. _Yes, Bulma was the driver of that truck while these rapid moving energy signals cheered her on…wait, energy signals?_

_-BINK-_

Krillin finally woke up enough before he even realized he had been sensing Trunks and an unfamiliar ki. Actually, he sensed _two _strong energy signals – plus a very faint and small one- and temporarily forgetting the pain from his injuries, he moved as quickly as he could into the kitchen - which was not very fast to his annoyance – and walked straight towards the door. How he planned to follow Trunks with his injuries was beyond him, but concern was feeling is mind that he didn't even notice Bulma starting to talk to him.

"Hey, don't you dare to try to walk out that door!" She shouted towards him, as he was completely lost in thought.

_Is Trunks heading towards those two other energy signals? Damn, what is going on?_

"Hey are you listening to me?" Bulma asked again, as Krillin slowly started walking towards the door. Angered, Bulma grabbed the skillet she had been using to start cooking breakfast in and-

_Something has to…_

WHACK!

-decided to stop Krillin from walking out the door and get his attention.

"Ow ow ow!" Krillin moaned in pain, as he rubbed his sore head and looked towards Bulma, a glare on his face. "What was that for?"

"You were not even listening to me. I said don't you even think about walking out that door!" She shouted back in reply, her hand rose again to swing and hit Krillin if he even tried to make one more step towards that door. She knew that with the former monk being injured as he was, he would not be able to get past her and she was determined to keep it that way.

"I was too…" he trailed off and suddenly came back to reality. No, he had not been listening because he did not even hear Bulma (which is a surprise itself) yelling at him and he grinned sheepishly back at her. "Sorry, just Trunks is headed out t-,"

"What is up with you martial artists? Every time one is injured or another one leaves, they think they have to go with the other!" She interrupted and not giving Krillin a chance to reply, she continued on, "Trunks can take care of himself, now if you try to walk out that door, you will have more than one sore spot on your head."

"What is going on?" Roshi sounded, as he walked into the kitchen with Puar and Oolong at his side, looking alarmed. He had woken up to the sound of Bulma hitting something with hard and judging by the scene, it appeared the victim had been Krillin.

"He is trying to walk out that door again!" Bulma replied back, still holding the skillet ready to strike again.

"Hey, I wasn-," Krillin began with his hands up in defense, before Roshi this time interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't!" Roshi joined in, as Puar and Oolong also started to join in. Krillin groaned…how as he going to convince him he was not trying to leave, but rather he was concerned?

* * *

"Hey, look 18, if it isn't that girl that always hung around Son Gohan," Android 17 stated. Videl clung to Pan in her arms, as horror seemed to just arrive upon the two females. The twin androids had easily caught up with the woman and her daughter that she held her daughter tightly in her arms, fear crossing her face.

"Yes, and with a child too," 18 replied, studying the small child Videl protectively held. The Androids knew when they saw the child that it belonged to the half-Saiyan brat. The looks between Videl and Gohan were easily passed onto the toddler.

"Leave us alone," Videl murmured as 17 started to laugh.

"Hey, I want to take a closer look at that baby in your arms," 17 stated, as he suddenly increased his speed faster than Videl could see and grabbed the young Pan. Pan, suddenly alarmed and wondering why the man grabbed her, started to scream and Videl had to register what happened and flew towards 17 before 18 suddenly reappeared in front of her and hit the woman as hard as she could in her stomach.

Videl could not let the scream escape her mouth, as it felt like her internal organs had suddenly been set on fire. She groaned in pain as 18 removed her fist and Videl's vision was getting blurry. Eighteen had hit her hard enough to rupture her internal organs and the woman wheezed an effort to cough, as the iron taste of blood quickly formed in her mouth. Seventeen glanced up and down at Pan, as he laughed as the small toddler began to scream. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes and he started to let his hand glow with pink energy.

"To think…I get the honor of killing another descendant of Son Goku…" he taunted towards Videl, who was struggling to stay in the air and awake…

* * *

"Someone is injured…a ki is fading…" Trunks whispered, as he neared the scene and transformed into a Super Saiyan, increasing his speed to try and reach the unfamiliar person…

* * *

Krillin tuned out the 'ear lashing' he was receiving when he felt a ki signal starting to slowly faint away.

"No!" He yelled gripping his fists in anger as the entire room became silent. "The Androids…they are attacking yet another person…" Roshi closed his eyes for a second and suddenly sensed it as well, while the others in the room retained shocked faces.

Krillin slowly sank to the floor, pain seemingly over taking him. Physical pain from his body helped contribute to it, but it was rather the emotional pain he was feeling...

_No, enough killing…please!_

* * *

"Let her go!" Trunks shouted, as he kicked towards 17 straight towards 18, sending the two twin androids clashing into each other. Taken by surprise, the android dropped Pan and the girl started plummeting towards the earth below.

Trunks quickly dove down and caught the screaming and crying toddler, as the androids easily recovered. Videl, whose vision was becoming blurry, smiled in delight. She knew who this young man was, the one Gohan had told her about. Her smile quickly disappeared though, as 17 charged towards Trunks.

Thankfully, her training with Gohan did have its perks. She had received plenty of blows from him to push past the iron taste of blood in her mouth and the ruptured organs in her body to increase her own speed and kicked 17 with all of her might, as he went flying once again.

"Why you…who are you?" Eighteen asked as Videl smirked with a pain filled face, though Trunks quickly formed a ki blast into his hands and sent it towards 18. With a blind rush, he placed Pan into Videl's arms and Videl hugged her daughter, as Trunks stood facing the androids.

Charging his energy together, he began to form an enormous blast. He knew from previous experiences even as a Super Saiyan that he was not strong enough to defeat them with this type of blast. However, he could at least provide a diversion to escape. His speed had improved greatly it seemed over the past month and while the twin androids would be stunned enough to allow him to take the woman and her child to safety. The woman's ki was fading, as he knew she needed medical attention. He launched the attack and wasted no time in grabbing the woman in his arms as he flew rapidly as he could away from the explosion as Pan continued to scream.

* * *

"You loved Gohan?" Trunks asked, shocked as everyone set in the room that Krillin had been using to recover in. Bulma had treated Videl as best as she could and luckily, Roshi helped dress the wounds. He had several ruptured organs in his life though they did not all happen at once and knew the first few hours would determine if Videl would survive or not. Bulma had somehow in the past 13 years had learned several surgical procedures – being the genius she was, it did not surprise Roshi – and had managed to stop a lot of the internal bleeding, though a lot damage had been done.

Hopefully, it was enough to save Videl's life. Oolong had suggest that they let Videl rest, however, she was refusing to do so until she told them what she could without killing herself - if she survived through the night - then she would want Gohan's friends to be able to tell Pan when she was old enough to understand.

"Yes…he saved me…" Videl started.

Krillin sat silently on a stood with his own best effort to remain upright from his own injuries that he had to keep forcing his eyes to stay open. The effort of being awake almost 14 hours was starting to wear on his body though he did not say anything. He watched as Roshi held a sleeping girl of 18 months in his arms, now known as Pan.

"And t-though he didn't…know…it…he as a daughter," she continued, pointing to Pan. Everyone besides Bulma and Trunks had shocked faces. Trunks had figured it out when he first saw the toddler, her ki somehow faintly similar to Gohan's. Bulma noticed that she had a striking resemblance to Chi-Chi and Gohan (as well as Videl) when she saw the girl as well.

Krillin stared slack jawed, wondering how he could not notice right away. Of course, he had been struggling to stay awake and kept hoping Videl would survive that he did not pay close enough attention to Pan. He had a similar expression to Roshi, Oolong, and Puar.

"I see…" Trunks answered, not entirely sure what to say. What was there to say? However, the former monk tried in a weird way not to let a chuckle escape. In his memories, Gohan was mainly still that innocent boy that had battled against Freeza and saved Dende on Namek that Krillin was now trying very hard not to keep a straight face. With that effort, Krillin got awarded nice sharp pains from his own wounds and he wheezed in pain.

Trunks sent a glare towards Krillin but he would address it later. Bulma had told him about earlier and he was still planning on talking to Krillin about that. Krillin did not notice Trunks and rubbed his eyes, as Bulma glanced from Videl to Krillin to Trunks before deciding that they needed to leave.

"Please…take t-that journal from…my bag. I wrote…everything down…incase I w-wasn't there for Pan," Videl managed to get out, as she struggled to keep breathing correctly.

"We understand, but you must rest that way you can tell us yourself," Bulma stated, as Videl weakly nodded and she led everyone out of the room. As everyone stood in the hallway, Bulma looked towards the group.

"Puar and Oolong, please clean up the few dishes in the kitchen for me, okay? I'm going to be working on the machines and checking up on Videl until she improves or gets worse. Trunks, I need your help with Pan for a few minutes and Roshi, can you go get the extra blankets from garage area?" She stated, as everyone nodded (as Roshi handed Pan to Bulma) and left Krillin standing there confused. What about him?

"What about me?" He asked tiredly, wondering what he would need to be doing.

"You go sleep in my room, _now_," Bulma remarked, not before, "Taking care of one injured person is bad enough right now. We can manage fine as long as you quit making everyone worry and get some rest." The tones in Bulma's voice sounded harsher than what she intended, but Krillin just nodded. He did not feel like arguing with Bulma tonight, not with everyone still mad about his 'attempt of escape' that morning.

Yet, as he finally laid down for some sleep (which took effort trying not to make his wounds hurt), he could not help but wonder slightly. Would Videl make it and how could he explain he was not planning on leaving, rather he was lost in thought?

_No, I don't think I was planning on leaving…I was worried. They should understand that more than anyone else. Then again, Gohan having a kid is a surprise as well…he surely was not that innocent boy I remember._That was his last thought before sleep overcame him, a slight smile on his face. Gohan maybe gone and his girlfriend fighting for her life through the night, though the thought that Son Goku's legacy lived on through Son Pan had to be a miracle.

* * *

"I wonder how everyone is down on Earth," Gohan murmured to his father, as they had just finished sparring and sat eating on King Kai's planet.

"I wish I knew why King Kai won't tell me anything and why can't I see down on Earth…" Goku replied, as he stopped eating for a split second. Something besides the Androids seemed to be approaching and it seemed someone was trying to keep everyone on Earth and in Heaven guessing…

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be time revive the issue that King Kai and the entire "seeing Earth" issue was brought to light again. I want to slowly start introducing where that is going to leave off too. And yes, soon I will send Trunks to the past. I am going to keep this story close to the original storyline until way later...so stay tuned! (; Plus, I think the Bible verse I included above fits the characters good in this chapter. I could not find anything else that seemed to match for a quote or anything. Thanks for reading.

If you notice any grammars, send me a PM. I was in a rush that I may have missed some. I've had to edit this chapter several times to fix some already.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, but here is the newest chapter. This is one is kidna slow, but needed. Anyways, Happy belated Christmas and New Year.

* * *

Critical hours. They seem to be a problem for anyone who has to wait for results of their health. They also turn into problem when people wait for the finished results on their car or for signs of the weather clearing in snow storms which delay airplanes.

Of course, Bulma was not waiting for an airplane or for results on her own health. Rather, she sighed as she listened to Videl's heartbeat. The young woman's heart beat was steadily staying the same, but there did not seem to be any improvement on her condition. Maybe Videl could pull through like Krillin did with his own injuries.

"Come on…" she whispered, "you can pull through."

There was not any reply. Not like Bulma expected a reply to come from the sleeping woman on the bed. She set down in a chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been up half the night monitoring Videl and the entire house slept.

"Mom, are you still awake?" Trunks asked as he entered through the door. Bulma turned to the sound of her son's voice.

"Yes, I really did not get much work done last night," she explained. Trunks simply nodded. He did not need to ask his mom to explain why she did not get much work on this so called time machine and her little hand held device.

"Well, Master Roshi cooked breakfast for everyone today. So go eat and I'll watch Videl for a bit," he answered.

* * *

"Yuck, what did you put in this?" Oolong asked as Bulma walked into the kitchen. To the woman's shock, she saw everyone seated at the table besides Roshi. At first, she did not believe her eyes in a weird way. Everyone had a smile on their face – well almost – and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Her eyes quickly moved around the room to take in this sight. She did not want to see it end.

"Well if you think it is nasty, and then you cook next time," Roshi fumed back.

"No, Krillin can," Oolong muttered, "He cooks better than you."

"Hey!" Krillin shouted.

"We might have fried bacon, Oolong," Roshi answered back, completely ignoring Krillin's outburst.

Bulma smiled and glanced around the room as she took her eyes off of the arguing Puar floated right near Oolong and the small cat had a smile on her face. Oolong had a disgusted look, obviously taken on by Roshi's cooked breakfast.

Krillin set slightly hunched holding the young Pan in his lap. It appeared he was sitting slightly oddly to accommodate for his broken ribs and holding the toddler without causing much pain to his injuries. He had an extra plate near him, as he was helping feed the toddler.

At the sight of Pan, Bulma looked down. Videl had not made any signs of improvement within the last few hours. Brushing the depressing thoughts out of her head, she made her way to the table and set down. Krillin caught sight of Bulma and noticed the bags underneath her eyes. The woman had not had any amount of asleep in 30 hours.

"So, any luck on the machines, Bulma?" Krillin asked. He avoided the discussion of Videl for the moment.

"No…I tried working on both of them, but I could not finish one part because the lack of resources," Bulma answered.

Krillin raised an eyebrow, "Lack of resources?" Roshi sighed as he handed a cup of coffee towards Bulma and set down at the table, placing her food down.

"She means since Android 17 and 18 have destroyed so many places including factories, farms, and cities, there is a lack of resources to even build a simple machine at times. Many people have to ration themselves because the lack food and supplies," he explained.

"Wow. I guess I really did not think of that. I mean, when I was with the Androids, I knew people were living underground and hiding. I never really thought about the other problems…" Krillin answered. His tone clearly had a depressed tone to it and if anyone did not catch the tone, his face clearly wrote it out. "How are we going to destroy those things?"

"We send Trunks to the past, Krillin," Bulma answered after she took a sip of her coffee. A confused glance appeared back on the former monk's face.

"Say what?"

"The big machine we have been working on is a time machine. Everyone thinks I am crazy, but if it works…it could help change our time," Bulma explained.

Krillin nodded and was surprised to see Pan suddenly playing with his own food in his plate. He smiled slightly as Pan threw one of pieces of sausage at Oolong. The pig threw a dirty glance at the little girl.

"That sounds good in theory, but it may not work exactly like you have planned, Bulma," Roshi answered.

"I think it is a solid plan…for the most part," Bulma replied.

"I guess it is worth a try," Krillin stated. It was better than any ideas he had. His plan of finding any weaknesses in them did not turn out as good as he would have liked. The only thing he knew was they still had the human emotions, even if they were cyborgs.

The warrior knew in reality they were not an actual android, rather a cyborg. An android is just pure machine while a cyborg had organic and machine in them. He sighed slightly as he thought about that. Science was such a complicated subject for him. Why on Earth Dr. Gero choose to use science against Goku and his friends would never be fully answered to Krillin.

When he was five at the Orin Temple, he began his first lessons in mathematics, history, and literature. Science was not a big subject at the temple. He really did not understand to this day why the temple was that way. He was actually thankful right now he could leave all of the scientific aspects to Bulma and Trunks.

"So, what types of parts are needed to help finish the time machine?" Roshi asked.

"We just need some metals and different types of computer parts. This machine uses technology which is even more advanced than what we had before the Androids started their havoc," Bulma explained.

"That's it!" The former monk exclaimed.

"What's it?" Everyone else asked.

"He it?" Pan finally asked, the young toddler speaking for the first time. She was pointing at Oolong. This appeared to go unnoticed by the others, however.

"Seventeen and Eighteen were awoken in Dr. Gero's laboratory thirteen years ago. When Tien, Chaozu, and I arrived on the scene of the battle, Piccolo told us they came out the direction of the north. Tien and Chaozu at the time had been training near North City and they did not feel any unfamiliar ki from that direction at the time. Later on, when the Androids woke me up from some strange room…it was in the mountains and it was also cold. I did not even think about that being the place where Dr. Gero had his laboratory at the time. Most the place was in ruins from what I remember, but if we can use some of the technology that might still be working, it could help with the time machine," Krillin explained.

For a few minutes there was a long silence. In the time since Krillin had been back with everyone, he had not really mentioned much about the previous year of hell he went through.

Finally Bulma broke the silence, "It sounds simple in theory, Krillin. Though for starters, do you remember where the laboratory is? Secondly, only you could lead Trunks there to get any parts. You are barely able to move around the house without getting tired. You probably could not even fly there without running into some type of trouble."

Krillin frowned. Bulma had a great point. He did not really remember the location. At the time he was too busy wondering when he might get killed.

"Well, I am going to get some sleep for a few hours…" Bulma got up from the table and walked into the direction of her bedroom.

BAM!

Krillin, Puar, and Roshi turned towards the sound of a fork hitting something. To their shock, Pan had thrown her fork at Oolong. Laughter ensured for a few more minutes until Krillin finally got up from the table and held Pan in his arms.

"She is definitely Goku's granddaughter," he teased. The toddler started to squirm and she lightly bounced against his ribs. A small yelp escaped his lips and he resisted the urge to drop Pan and hug his sides. Roshi was quick to notice and grabbed the toddler, as Krillin felt very thankful.

"Go on Krillin, go rest for a while as well," Roshi told him.

* * *

"That does seem like a good idea, but I have to agree with Mom," Trunks stated. Evening had settled in and Bulma had gotten a good amount of asleep.

Although, Trunks and Krillin were in the room with Videl as they watched the woman. Videl's signs did not show any sign of improvement. It seemed within the last two hours, her condition was getting worse. Though Bulma knew Videl was getting worse, there was not much she really could do. The older woman was now currently watching Pan in the other room.

"I guess you are right…" Krillin started and then noticed a familiar ki starting to lower. A quick glance at Trunks let him know he was feeling the same thing.

Videl's ki was starting to fade rapidly…

* * *

A/N: Eh, a slight cliffhanger. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you would like, please review.


End file.
